


ástugr

by GoatSenpai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/pseuds/GoatSenpai
Summary: "The world has always been split. Between humans and those of the dark. Leaving the humans constantly hunted by a range of things. From beings with blood red eyes that drained their victims, to fire breathing dragons that destroyed town after town. After their rampages, they would rest in mountain caves on their piles of gold. Yet, deeper into the mountains, laid a species even more powerful. They ran the world, even if the rest of the world wasn't quite aware of their presence. Shapeshifters. No one knows their true form, but one thing always remains true with each change of form. Violet eyes that pierce your very soul. They are ruthless creatures. Loyal, but ruthless. But even the most powerful of species has a race that rules. Shapeshifters are ruled by a very powerful clan that no one has ever truly located or discovered. Hidden entirely. Their eyes are a deep dark violet and can even be entirely dark. It's said that they go after little boys who don't go to bed, much like you, to feed their clan members!" Henry rose his hands like claws and made a deep growling noise. John just stared at Henry like he was stupid."Shapeshifters aren't real, Father." John deadpanned and left the room.Right?





	1. A series of events that lead to the meeting of and 8 yr old and an 11 yr old

**Author's Note:**

> The internet tells me ástugr means loving; benevolent in old norse so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Points for an original title?
> 
> Alexander's last name will be explained later on in the story

John Laurens

 

        John had always been an explorer. Always leaving in the dead night when his parents were asleep, tonight was no exception. Even after Henry had tried to scare him out of it. John remembered what his father had been saying.

 

_"The world has always been split. Between humans and those of the dark. Leaving the humans constantly hunted by a range of things. From beings with blood red eyes that drained their victims, to fire breathing dragons that destroyed town after town. After their rampages, they would rest in mountain caves on their piles of gold. Yet, deeper into the mountains, laid a species even more powerful. They ran the world, even if the rest of the world wasn't quite aware of their presence. Shapeshifters. No one knows their true form, but one thing always remains true with each change of form. Violet eyes that pierce your very soul. They are ruthless creatures. Loyal, but ruthless. But even the most powerful of species has a race that rules. Shapeshifters are ruled by a very powerful clan that no one has ever truly located or discovered. Hidden entirely. Their eyes are a deep dark violet and can even be entirely dark. It's said that they go after little boys who don't go to bed, much like you, to feed their clan members!" Henry rose his hands like claws and made a deep growling noise. John just stared at Henry like he was stupid._

 

_"Shapeshifters aren't real, Father." John had deadpanned and left the room. He considered himself to be smart for an 11 year old. If they had no evidence of shapeshifters that he could see, they weren't real._

 

        _Right?_ John shook his head violently as he trudged through the soft snow. He shouldn't be thinking like that. John rubbed his arms and let out a breath of hot air and watch his breath disappear seconds later. He smiled to himself. He always liked it when he could see his breath. John shut his eyes and smiled to himself while walking. A mistake on his part. Or was why he began tumbling down a hill because he ran into something? Perhaps. John let out grunts as he fell and heard some from the...something. When he reached a stopping point, John got onto his hands and knees and let out labored breaths. He rose his head and saw a boy laying in the snow on his side wheezing slightly, his eyes clenched shut. John crawled over and sat back on his legs.

 

        "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I'll go get my father to come he-" The boy reached out and grabbed John's hand before John could stand up to go. John looked back down at the boy and the boy was looking at him with deep dark violet eyes. John remembered his father's words very clearly in that one moment. But he wasn't afraid. He didn't even feel fear when he saw the pointed ears that certainly weren't human. "-help..." John finished finally.

 

        "Don't...father will be mad with me." The boy quickly sat up and winced, a hand flew up to his chest as he continued to pant. John frowned. His frown grew as he noticed the other shiver. John quickly took off his fur coat and draped it over the other boy's shoulders without a word. "But this is-"

 

        "-yours now. My family is rich I can just as easily get another. You need it more than I do. Who trudges out in the snow in clothes this thin anyway?" John joked to try and distract the boy from his pain. It seemed to work. He got the other to giggle and he seemed to relax a bit. John felt his heart beat pick up. That laugh was the cutest noise he'd ever heard and his face quickly heated up. John sat criss-cross and shoved his hand out to the boy who's eyes widened a bit at the gesture and he straightened up. "I'm John Laurens! A noble! Who might you be?" John was staring in an expecting way.

 

         "I'm Alexander Washington." Alexander took John's hand gently. John awed at the soft feel of Alexander's hand. John shook Alexander's hand happily. Alexander laughed.

 

        "Well, Alexander Washington, I'm John Laurens!" John repeated without knowing it. Alexander laughed at that.

 

        "It's nice to meet you John Laurens." John released Alexander's hand and Alexander frowned at the loss of heat for a split second.

 

        "So, where are you from?" John tilted his head at Alexander. Alexander looked back at a tall mountain and pointed at it. John followed his finger to where he was pointing and furrowed his eyebrows. "Alexander, a dragon lives there."

 

        "Oh! That's Raji. He's our protector. I live really deep down into the mountain. It was really hard getting outside." Alexander laughed. John felt fear suddenly spread through his body. He wasn't afraid of Alexander specifically, but more like he was afraid of what Alexander could do. All of the signs were leading to what his father had told him. John gulped and he rubbed his arm worriedly. Alexander looked at John with furrowed eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

 

        "I think I hear my father calling me, I have to go, I'm sorry Alexander. Let's meet again someday!" John jumped to his feet and began hiking up the hill.

 

        "Wait- I don't hear-"

 

        "Bye Alexander!" John waved and ran the rest of the way up the hill. His heart seemed to call out to Alexander. John desperately wanted to turn back around and get to know this shapeshifter better. He wanted to hear that laugh. That giggle. He wanted to be best friends with Alexander. But he was afraid. So desperately afraid. Afraid of what? John paused once he was past the hill and halfway towards his house. He looked back in the direction of the hill and let out a shaky breath. The darkness of the woods felt like it was going to suck him into them again. He felt so compelled to go back to Alexander. To talk to him. To learn everything he could about a world he knew nothing about. But there was still that part of him that told him no. That told him he would get caught up in something he shouldn't be getting caught up in. So he turned around. He went home.

 

        John didn't go adventuring outside anymore. John didn't question the idea of there being shapeshifters. He didn't know why leaving Alexander that night changed him as much as it did, but John didn't care anymore. He met Alexander once and it was a brief meeting at that. Alexander wouldn't have an effect on his life.

 

        Right?

 

 

Alexander Washington

 

        "Lex...please promise you'll be safe out there. You know your father is always telling you how dangerous it is." Eliza said in a worried voice as she continued to pet the sleeping dragon on the head gently. Her voice was soft as to not wake up the dragon. Alexander smiled and took Eliza's free hand gently.

 

        "I'll be fine, Liza. I'll come back safely." Alexander slipped out of the cave after saying that. He looked down from the cliff at the drop all the way to the bottom. Alexander spotted a perfect spot to land and took one step off the edge and then turned into a raven and glided down to the spot he had pin pointed in his head. Alexander landed seconds after finishing his glide and transformed back to his normal form. He turned around and examined the area. Right in front of steep hill. Alexander looked down the hill and flinched at the thought of falling down it. Then he felt an impact from behind him and Alexander was sent tumbling down the hill, followed by something else. Alexander and the other grunted on the way down and when they reached the bottom, Alexander laid on his side wheezing with his eyes clenched shut tightly. He needed a moment. Alexander heard shuffling. Then a voice.

 

        "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I'll go get my father to come he-" Alexander reached out and grabbed the person's hand before they could go get more people. Alexander opened his eyes slowly and stared into the eyes of the other. He'd never seen eyes that color. Alexander had grown up surrounded by eyes of the same shade. A deep dark violet. Sometimes black, even. No variety. But these eyes were different. They were...hazel. Like a beautiful mix of both brown and green. And Alexander couldn't seem to tear his gaze away. "-help..." They finished after the silence that had surrounded them while they examined each other's appearances. Both seemed to be shocked by the differences.

 

        "Don't...father will be mad at me." Alexander said weakly after realizing if he got help they would probably take him somewhere further away from home. Further away from his father who would worry and then get mad after finding out Alexander left. Alexander sat up and he winced, he put a hand to his chest quickly. He must've hurt something while falling down the hill. Alexander took that moment to realize just how cold it was. He shivered and was tempted to hug his knees to his chest for warmth. Then the other took off a fur coat and draped it gently over Alexander. Alexander's eyes widened at the gesture. "But this is-" Alexander began to try and get the boy to take his coat back.

 

        "-yours now. My family is rich I can just as easily get another. You need it more than I do. Who trudges out in the snow in clothes this thin anyway?" Alexander couldn't help but giggle. Alexander relaxed a bit in the now welcoming environment. The other sat a different way and shoved their hand out to Alexander and Alexander's eyes widened. Alexander straightened up in confusion. "I'm John Laurens! A noble! Who might you be?" The way he stared at Alexander quickly made Alexander catch on. They were sharing names.

 

        "I'm Alexander Washington." Alexander took John's hand gently and John began shaking his hand happily. Alexander laughed and shook his hand with John's.

 

        "Well, Alexander Washington, I'm John Laurens!" John repeated and Alexander laughed.

 

         "It's nice to meet you, John Laurens." Alexander smiled. John released Alexander's hand and Alexander frowned for a split second at the loss of heat. He retracted his hand back to his lap.

 

        "So, where are you from?" John tilted his head. Alexander turned around and scanned the mountains for the entrance to his home, and then pointed at the mountain in which it was located. John followed his finger and looked confused. "Alexander, a dragon lives there."

 

        "Oh! That's Raji. He's our protector. I live really deep down into the mountain. It was really hard getting outside." Alexander explained with a laugh. Alexander watched John gulp and rub his arm. He couldn't help but worry. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" Why was he worried about someone he just met?

 

        "I think I hear my father calling me, I have to go, I'm sorry Alexander. Let's meet again someday!" John hopped to his feet, leaving Alexander sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face. John began going up the hill. Alexander stood up to see just what John was doing.

 

        "Wait- I don't hear-" Alexander began. His ears could hear more than a human's and he was sure he hadn't heard a voice.

 

        "Bye Alexander!" Alexander watched John wave and then run the rest of the way up the hill and disappear from sight. Alexander felt a great deal of sadness after John left so suddenly. Then it dawned on him. John was afraid of him. John left because he was afraid. Alexander scared off his only chance of making a friend outside of the clan. Alexander's shoulders sank significantly and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

        "Good job, Alexander." His voice broke in the middle of his name and Alexander collapsed onto his knees and let out a broken sob. Alexander transformed into a bird and began flying back to the cave. Once he arrived, he transformed back and walked past Eliza without a word. Eliza walked away from Raji and followed after Alexander.

 

        "Alex wait- what happened?" Eliza jogged up to Alexander and set a hand gently on his shoulder. Alexander shoulders began shaking and he began crying. Eliza took in a sharp breath and pulled Alexander into a warm hug. "Shh, tell me what happened?" It wasn't everyday that anyone got to see Alexander cry. It had to be important.

 

        "I-I messed u-up m-my chances o-of a n-new f-friend!" Alexander sobbed and hugged Eliza tightly. Eliza frowned and swayed them slowly while rubbing Alexander's back.

 

        "Shhh, it's okay. You've got me and everybody else. We're all here for you. I'm here for you. You're my brother." Eliza continued to comfort Alexander. The two weren't actually siblings. They had grown up together. Alexander had been inseparable with the Schuyler sisters since birth, so it seemed. They had known each other since birth.

 

        That night Eliza promised not to tell anyone where Alexander had gone. She swore it. Alexander grew older and no one found out. Alexander tried to focus on his studies so he was prepared for when he became chief of his clan. Alexander tried to focus on knowing all of the clan members through and through and knowing what problems occur. But his mind constantly drifted to the outside world. Where snow fell. Where pretty boys with lots of freckles and hazel eyes could make him laugh. Where he could return the fur coat he had kept for years.


	2. You can't

Alexander Washington

 

        Alexander stared down at his plate of food with furrowed eyebrows. It was the same boring thing everyday in the cave that held his home. It felt more like a prison. Alexander would think about how birds are more free than him, but he could become a bird. And yet he was still trapped. Alexander set his fork down and got from the table suddenly and began to walk out of the room. George watched his son walk away with furrowed eyebrows. George sighed softly and looked at Alexander's plate of food. Only a bit was eaten. George closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, then opened his eyes and looked down at his lap.

 

        "Rachel...what am I doing wrong? I can't let him leave the cave like he wants...he could get hurt..."

 

        Alexander got to his room and flopped down onto his belly. He took in a deep breath, then grabbed his pillow and let out a muffled scream into it.

 

        "Hey Alex...are you okay?" Alexander brought down the pillow from his face and looked over at the window. Eliza sat perched on his window sill with his window open.

 

        "No...I'm not okay. I feel trapped. I feel like I'm trapped in this cage like sheep in their...pens. And...I just want to be free...Liza...that's all I want. Even if it's only every once in a while, I just want to go back outside and feel that breeze." After Alexander finish what he had to say, he let out a sob and curled up into a ball on his bed. His whole body shook from his crying. Eliza's heart felt it had shattered into a million pieces. Alexander wasn't normally one to cry. Not in front of people. If he could avoid it, he wouldn't do it.

 

        "Okay...Um...just every once in a while...right?" Eliza asked softly. Alexander took a while to answer, until he had calmed himself down enough to give one.

 

        "Y-Yeah." Eliza huffed and leaned her head back.

 

        "I shouldn't be doing this...but...I'll help you get out every once in a while. Just please...don't break down like that ever again." Eliza had to look away to hide her own tears. She despised seeing Alexander like that. Seeing her brother like that. She knew he didn't deserve to be caged. Alexander got up from his bed rather quickly and almost fell because of how fast he got up. He ran over to Eliza and hugged her tightly. His arms wrapped around her neck as tightly as he could manage without hurting her. Eliza smiled and hugged back. Eliza felt tears on her shoulder. Tears of joy.

 

        "What did I do to ever deserve a sister like you...?" Alexander mumbled after a few moments of silence.

 

        "You were you."

 

 

John Laurens

 

_John watched the tree he had just cut down fall to the ground with a bored expression. He did the same thing nearly every single day. Hunt, chop down trees, cut the trees up for lumber, eat the game he caught, sleep. Every single day. A very boring life to say the least. He had long since moved out of his family's home and was on his own in the woods. Not the most ideal life. Sometimes John wished he hadn't had left Alexander that night. Maybe his life would've been more adventurous. Maybe he would be happier. Then again, shapeshifters were dangerous. It would've been a risky lifestyle. John sighed and sat down on the tree stump. He heard a rustling in the woods and instinctively put his hands on the handles of his daggers. It would be stupid to ask who was there. So he didn't. John eyed the area cautiously. He closed his eyes. Then he listened. He listened well. He was being watched. John focused on the breathing. Close to human. Not like an animals._

 

_"Come out. Immediately." John listened to the breathing hitch. He listened to gentle footsteps walking out from behind some trees. John opened his eyes and looked with that some bored expression at something not boring at all. His eyebrows raised a bit and he nearly stopped breathing. Deep, dark, violet eyes. Pointy ears. Raven black hair. A beauty mark under the left eye. Beautiful tanned skin despite their placement on the planet. Plump pale red lips. John took in a shaky breath. The person he remembered all too well did the same exact thing._

 

_"Normally...I would've been a lot smarter and stayed hidden or perhaps run off...but I'm afraid I was captured by hazel eyes, golden skin, and thousands of freckles...once again..." Alexander said near breathlessly. It was like the first time they met...but they weren't children. They knew what attraction was. They both wouldn't dare admit it, but both of them hadn't forgotten the other and often thought of the other. John got up off the tree stump. Alexander and John took slow, careful, and calculated steps towards each other until they were about a foot apart. Alexander looked up at John an studied his features. John would be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same exact thing._

 

_"I've regretted not talking more to you that night for the past 11 years...and here you stand...can I got forgiven in advance?"_

 

_"For?"_

 

_"Can't say."_

 

_"You're forgiven." The look in Alexander's eyes said he had caught on. John pulled Alexander close by his waist and connected their lips gently. Alexander raised up his hands and tangled his fingers in John's hair. John deepened the kiss and relished in the sound that left Alexander's mouth. John pulled Alexander as close as Alexander could be. Alexander only pulled back to catch his breath, then let out a breathy plea. "Please- John- I need you--" Alexander's voice was begging and desperate. And John caved in. More like crashed in._

 

       "Fuck," John sat up breathlessly in his bed. Covered in cold sweat and panting. "I swear..." He muttered and got out of bed. John had recently been having frequent dreams about the shapeshifter he had met 11 years ago, and it was slowly going to drive him insane. John sat back down in his bed a moment later and laid back down. He didn't want to get back up. He wanted to think. He wanted to think about why he was dreaming about what some boy he had met 11 years ago reconnecting with him. John even imaged what Alexander would look like now. Which probably wasn't how he looked anyway. But John couldn't get Alexander out of his head no matter how hard he tried. John groaned and covered his face with his hands and let out a huff. John's mind went back to the place he was desperately trying to avoid. Imaging Alexander. He imagined Alexander with those big deep, dark, violet eyes that drew him in. That held that pleading look. John imagined Alexander with that wavy black hair sprawled out all across a pillow. John covered his face with both hands. "I barely know him, christ, John. What are you even doing with you life." John muttered to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I was tired tonight and gave up halfway through. So I will be adding more on tomorrow


	3. Young and free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one common theme in all of my chapters. They're all written around 2-4 am and I'm usually too tired to proofread and end up posting it with all of the grammar mistakes it may or may not have.

Alexander Washington

 

_"Alexander, be safe out there...okay?" Eliza said softly and continued to pet the dragon, Raji. Alexander smiled softly at her and nodded. He looked out over the forest illuminated by the moonlight. For a second, he just stood there. Just watched the snow fall and enjoyed the serenity of it all. "Come back when you're ready." Alexander nodded again and took in a deep breath, then took a step off the cliff and began falling, he quickly transformed into a raven and flew through the sky as free as he could possibly be. Letting out a laugh, that sounded more like a deep, throaty kraa. But that didn't stop him. He flew around, doing different sorts of tricks. Outside of the cave, no one was there to yell at him for flying freely like he was. He was young. Young and free. Alexander began flying over trees, just barely above the treetops, then he dove down and started doing a dodge of branches._

 

_A weird noise rang through his ears and a shooting pain came from his left wing. Alexander immediately transformed back to his normal self and fell the rest of the way to the ground, then just rolled onto his side and panted heavily. He sat up shakily and yelped at the pain from his left arm. Alexander looked down and found an arrow lodged into his left arms. Crimson blood trickled down his shirt sleeve and Alexander just stared at the arrow in confusion before hearing footsteps. He looked up quickly and saw someone coming his way. The person hadn't looked up yet from their feet._

 

_"Annoying bir-" The person, or rather, the man finally looked up and locked eyes almost immediately with Alexander. Something familiar yet so foreign passed between them. The man dropped his bow that was clutched tightly in his hand and ran over to Alexander. He sat down and began examining Alexander's arm almost immediately. "Oh, my gods! I'm so so sorry I didn- I had no idea. I have to get you back to my cabin so we can treat this properly. Is that okay with you??" He looked up from Alexander's arm and into Alexander's eyes with a questioning look. Alexander was captured by hazel eyes and didn't speak for a couple of seconds, then he blinked a couple of times and shook his head out of his thoughts. Alexander cleared his throat._

 

_"Y-Yeah. That's okay." He managed to get out. The man nodded quickly and ran over to his bow and retrieved it, then slipped it over his shoulder and returned to Alexander. Without a word, he picked up Alexander bridal style, which made a yelp of both surprise and pain leave Alexander, then began walking in the direction he came from._

 

_"I'm so sorry I hurt you, um- what's your name?" He glanced down at Alexander. Alexander looked up and was enchanted by the almost angelic lighting that shined behind the man's head. Making it seem like he was an angel. Alexander took in a shaky breath. 'He just shot you with an arrow, are you sure you want to start getting attracted to him?' a little voice in Alexander's head rang. Alexander ignored it._

 

_"Alexander..." Alexander said absentmindedly, still captured in the features of the other._

 

_"Nice to meet you, Alexander. I'm John." Alexander nodded slowly. Finally, a name to the face that had him at a loss for words. Which was very rare for the 19-year-old. "Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare, Alexander?" Alexander's face heated up as he realized how long he had been staring and at how John said his full name. He quickly turned his head and looked away._

 

_"S-Sorry..." Alexander stuttered the apology. His head began swimming in thoughts and his heart began beating fast. Alexander thought about John's features and his name...how they were all so familiar, but yet too foreign to put a name to how they were familiar. Then it clicked. His eyes widened and Alexander shifted a bit, which moved the arrow in his arm and made a pained sob escape his lips. Tears of pain began going down his cheeks before he could even recognize his eyes were tearing up._

 

_"Hey, relax. We'll be there soon and then I'll remove that arrow and get you fixed up. I'm really sorry about all of this, Alexander. Is there anything I could possibly do to make it up to you?" John said softly and looked down at Alexander with a soft, warm, and comforting smile that almost made him forget about his pain and how cold it was. Alexander instinctively tried to cover more of himself with his fur coat._

 

_"No...nothing that I can think of..." Alexander finally responded after an uncomfortable silence. His mind was still racing. "John Laurens..." Alexander muttered it just under his breath. John almost didn't hear it._

 

_"How did you know my last name, Alexander?" That confirmed everything for Alexander. This was very much indeed the John Laurens he had met almost 12 years ago._

 

_"Guess I learned it 11 years ago," Alexander admitted with his voice trembling too much for his own liking. Maybe it was because the last time he had seen John Laurens, John Laurens ran away from him. Out of fear. He felt John's grip tighten slightly, which caused him to wince. Alexander clenched his eyes shut tightly. The grip softened and a warm chuckle came from John._

 

_"Well, Alexander, you met a different John Laurens 11 years ago. You met a coward who was afraid of someone he shouldn't have been afraid of." John said it calmly. Nothing evil or nothing sad to his voice. But there was a small bit of pride. Pride because he had changed. He was different. Silence filled the air. Then John spoke up again. "We're here." Alexander opened his eyes and saw a cabin. A comfortable size. John walked up the steps onto the porch and then nudged the door open. He stepped inside and walked over to the bed and set Alexander down. "Take off your coat, you can leave your shirt on if you'd like." Alexander nodded numbly and tried to sit up but John pushed him back down. Alexander glared slightly, then removed the coat while laying down and John took it from him. John left his side and grabbed a box, a bowl of water, and a rag, then he returned and sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Alright, do you want me to just remove the arrow really quickly? Or slowly."_

 

_"Quick." John nodded and put one of his hands to Alexander's mouth._

 

_"Bite down if you need to." John put his other hand at the point where the arrow disappeared into Alexander's arm. Alexander yelped and bit down on John's hand. John didn't seem bothered by the biting. John muttered a quick, "1, 2, 3," then he removed the arrow as fast as he could from Alexander's arm and winced at the painful and muffled cry that left Alexander. Alexander bit down hard on John's hand, surely breaking the skin. John winced slightly. He used his other hand and to smooth Alexander's hair back and gently pet it. "The hard part is over. You've just gotta stay still while I treat it the wound, okay?" Alexander nodded his head quickly with tears streaming down his cheeks hard and fast. He took in quick breaths in through his nose to try and fill his heaving lungs. The pain leaving him almost breathless. John wet the rag in the bowl of water and began gently cleaning off the blood from Alexander's arm, which made Alexander sob from the pain. John frowned and continued. He finished cleaning it up and sighed in relief once he realized that the wound had stopped bleeding. John grabbed some bandages from the box and wrapped up Alexander's arm in them. John closed the box and Alexander stopped biting on John's hand, John pulled his hand back and frowned at the bite mark. He cleaned up the blood from his hand and bandaged that too._

 

_"I-I'm sorry," Alexander said through shuttered sobs. John put the box back and the bowl then returned the chair to the bedside and ran a hand through Alexander's hair calmly. He wasn't sure why he was being so affectionate, but Alexander didn't make any noises of a complaint and didn't seem to be put off by the affection, so he didn't stop it._

 

_"Hey, no need to be sorry. I should be apologizing. I'm the one who shot you with the arrow." John chuckled to try and lighten the mood._

 

_"B-But- your hand," Alexander pointed out and glanced at John's hand. John took that moment to just look at Alexander's eyes in the dim lantern light. They still seemed so brilliantly violet despite how dark they were and how the lantern didn't provide much light. John found himself staring at Alexander's face for seconds too long. Examining how the beautifully tanned skin, despite their placement on the planet, contrasted excellently with the yellow light from the lantern. How his black curls lay lazily on the pillow. John shook his head and waved his hands dismissively._

 

_"Don't worry about my hand. Your concern right now should be that arm. You'll need to rest for a while, you do know that, right? You can't go back to your cave with your arm like that..." John trailed off. He had realized halfway into his third sentence that Alexander didn't live near humans. He lived in a cave. Protected by a dragon named Raji. John also remembered certain details from their last meeting that made pieces fit. Alexander had snuck out both times. No one knew he was gone. Alexander seemed to come to realize that and sat up quickly, then immediately regretted it as a sob of pain erupted from him. He laid back down._

 

_"I can't stay, I have to go back home. My father will be so worried!" Alexander protested. "There has to be some way I can get home. And soon." Alexander glanced over at John. John shook his head slowly with closed eyes. John opened his eyes and he looked sadly at Alexander._

 

_"It would take at least 2 days to reach your mountain, climb it, and get you into that cave. Maybe longer given that your arm is in that state." Alexander closed his eyes and took in a deep breath._

_"I don't know if I'm prepared to face the consequences..." Alexander said just above a whisper._

 

_"Then don't. Not right now, anyway. For now, you should rest." John grabbed a blanket and draped it over Alexander. Alexander's eyes opened and widened._

 

_"W-Wait! I can't take over your bed!" He shot back and moved to try and sit up, only to be pushed back down by Alexander._

 

_"No, it's fine. Sleep, Alexander." The way John said it made it obvious that Alexander did not have a choice in the matter. Alexander huffed and closed his eyes again. The tire from all that had occurred finally set in. Alexander felt himself drifting off before he could even try to wake himself up. And then he was gone. Asleep._

 

 

John Laurens

 

_John woke up to the kraa of a raven and groaned. It didn't stop after just that. He was grumpy, tired, and not in the mood to try and put up with it. John got up from his bed and grabbed his bow and an arrow. He had enough trust in his aim to only bring one arrow. John slipped on his boots and trudged outside in the cold. John notched the arrow and drew the string back. He took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes to focus on the bird. John spotted it and released the string. The arrow fired and cut through the air. In less than a second, it hit the bird. John watched the bird fall for a moment, then he heard it thump onto the ground. It sounded heavier than it looked. John's eyebrows raised. Perhaps an opportunity for a meal. John began walking towards the body. Looking at his feet and grumbling._

 

_“Annoying bir-” John made eye contact with something- no- someone, and it definitely wasn’t a bird. He was sitting there with an arrow lodged in his left arm. Exactly where it would have been if he were a bird. John focused on the eyes. Dark violet. A shape-shifter. John dropped his bow and then ran over, he dropped to his knees and hesitated for a split second before examining the wound. "Oh my gods! I'm so so sorry I didn- I had no idea. I have to get you back to my cabin so we can treat this properly. Is that okay with you??" John looked up into the shape-shifter's eyes, searching for an answer. The shapeshifter looked so painfully familiar, but John couldn’t quite place why. The shape-shifter watched him for a moment, then cleared his throat._

 

_"Y-Yeah. That's okay.” The shape-shifter spoke. After hearing that it was okay, John nodded quickly, then ran over to his bow and slung it over his shoulder, then returned to the shape-shifter and without thinking, picked him up bridal style. A yelp came from the shape-shifter that sounded so full of pain it almost made John’s heart ache._

 

_"I'm so sorry I hurt you, um- what's your name?" John looked down at the shape-shifter while he walked. He watched the shape-shifter stare at him, then take in a shaky breath._

 

_"Alexander..." Alexander said it while sounding distracted, as to what was to distracting him, John didn’t know._

 

_"Nice to meet you, Alexander. I'm John." Alexander nodded slowly. John kept walking and then noticed Alexander was still staring. "Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare, Alexander?" Alexander’s face turned red and he quickly looked away._

 

_"S-Sorry..." Alexander said, then went silent. He seemed deep in thought. Alexander shifted suddenly and a sob filled with pain and John flinched slightly._

 

_"Hey, relax. We'll be there soon and then I'll remove that arrow and get you fixed up. I'm really sorry about all of this, Alexander. Is there anything I could possibly do to make it up to you?" John said softly and looked down at Alexander and smiled. Alexander covered himself up with his fur coat a bit more._

 

_"No...nothing that I can think of..." Alexander replied and glanced around. "John Laurens..." John caught Alexander saying it. Almost didn’t hear it at all._

 

_"How did you know my last name, Alexander?" John had already figured it out. He knew how Alexander knew his last name, but he preferred hearing how people knew things from the people._

 

_"Guess I learned it 11 years ago," Alexander responded. John’s grip tightened slightly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to let this opportunity go. Then he softened his grip and chuckled._

 

_"Well, Alexander, you met a different John Laurens 11 years ago. You met a coward who was afraid of someone he shouldn't have been afraid of." John said it calmly. But with a tinge of pride. "We're here." Alexander opened his eyes and looked at the cabin. John walked up the steps onto the porch and then nudged the door open. John walked over to the bed and set Alexander down as gently as he could. "Take off your coat, you can leave your shirt on if you'd like." Alexander nodded and moved to sit up, John pushed him back down. Alexander shot a glare at John, then removed his coat. John just walked away to go grab his medical box and a bowl of water with a rag. He returned to the bedside with what he grabbed. He sat down on a chair and set the bowl and rag down on the nightstand, then set the box on the ground. "Alright, do you want me to just remove the arrow really quickly? Or slowly."_

 

_"Quick." John nodded, an idea came to mind and he put his hand up to Alexander’s mouth._

 

_"Bite down if you need to." John put his other hand at the point where the arrow disappeared into Alexander's arm. Alexander yelped and bit down on John's hand. John muttered a quick, "1, 2, 3," then he removed the arrow as fast as he could from Alexander's arm, trying to make it as quick as possible, and winced at the painful and muffled cry that left Alexander. Alexander bit down hard on John's hand, surely breaking the skin. John winced slightly. He used his other hand and to smooth Alexander's hair back and gently pet it. "The hard part is over. You've just gotta stay still while I treat the wound, okay?" Alexander nodded his head quickly with tears streaming down his cheeks hard and fast. John wet the rag in the bowl of water and began gently cleaning off the blood from Alexander's arm, which made Alexander sob from the pain. John frowned but continued to do it, he didn’t want it to get infected. He finished cleaning it up and sighed in relief once he realized that the wound had stopped bleeding. John grabbed some bandages from the box and wrapped up Alexander's arm in them. John closed the box and felt Alexander’s teeth pull away from his hand. John pulled his hand back. He frowned at the bite mark, it must’ve hurt Alexander a lot and John couldn’t help but feel bad. He cleaned up the blood from his hand and bandaged that too._

 

_"I-I'm sorry," Alexander said through shuttered sobs. John put the box back and the bowl then returned the chair at the bedside and ran a hand through Alexander's hair calmly. He wasn't sure why he was being so affectionate, but no complaints came from Alexander._

 

_"Hey, no need to be sorry. I should be apologizing. I'm the one who shot you with the arrow." John chuckled to try and lighten the mood, desperate to make Alexander smile or something. Anything._

 

_"B-But- your hand," Alexander glanced at John's hand. John took that moment to just look at Alexander's eyes in the dim lantern light while Alexander was distracted. They still seemed so brilliantly violet despite how dark they were and how the lantern didn't provide much light. The mole under his left eye that just seemed so perfect. John found himself staring at Alexander's face for seconds too long. Examining how the beautifully tanned skin, despite their placement on the planet, contrasted excellently with the yellow light from the lantern. How his black curls lay lazily on the pillow, John couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to run his hands through those curls for forever. John’s eyes trailed over the dark wine red marks on Alexander’s skin. The diamond mark in-between his eyebrows. The mark going across his marks and cheeks. Other than the marks and the mole, Alexander had fair skin that John was enchanted by. John shook his head out of his thoughts and waved his hands dismissively._

 

_"Don't worry about my hand. Your concern right now should be that arm. You'll need to rest for a while, you do know that, right? You can't go back to your cave with your arm like that..." John trailed off. He had realized halfway into his third sentence that Alexander didn't live near humans. He lived in a cave. Protected by a dragon named Raji. John also remembered certain details from their last meeting that made pieces fit. Alexander had snuck out both times. No one knew he was gone. Alexander sat up quickly, his face contorted to show his pain then he laid back down._

 

_"I can't stay, I have to go back home. My father will be so worried!" Alexander began his protest. "There has to be some way I can get home. And soon." Alexander glanced over at John. John closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened his eyes and looked at Alexander sadly._

 

_"It would take at least 2 days to reach your mountain, climb it, and get you into that cave. Maybe longer given that your arm is in that state." Alexander closed his eyes and took in a deep breath._

 

_"I don't know if I'm prepared to face the consequences..." Alexander said just above a whisper. John frowned. He didn’t know what Alexander’s home life was like, or what those consequences were, but it worried him._

 

_"Then don't. Not right now, anyway. For now, you should rest." John grabbed a blanket and draped it over Alexander. Alexander's eyes opened and widened. John already knew what he was going to say and had already prepared something to say back._

 

_"W-Wait! I can't take over your bed!" He shot back and moved to try and sit up, only to be pushed back down by Alexander._

 

_"No, it's fine. Sleep, Alexander." John said it in a demanding voice. Alexander huffed and closed his eyes. Seconds passed and John could see Alexander visibly relaxing. John let a gentle smile onto his face. Alexander had fallen asleep. John walked over to the door and shut it, then began cleaning up a bit and trying to stay as quiet as possible. He glanced out the window for a moment and swore he saw dark violet eyes. Nearly black. John furrowed his eyebrows. ‘What was that?’_

  


Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander sat up gasping for air. He looked around quickly. He was in his bedroom. Back at home. Not in John’s bed. Not in John’s cabin. Alexander put his head in his hands.

 

       “Gods...it felt so real.” Alexander lifted his head and rolled up his left sleeve. He looked right where the arrow would be. His breath caught in his throat. A dark wine red mark was around his arm like an armband in the exact place the arrow hit, and in the place where the arrow hit, a diamond shaped mark was there. “I need to talk to father...and soon.”

  


John Laurens

 

       John opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his cabin. He took in a slow shaky breath. He lifted up his right hand and stared at for a moment.

 

       “His hair felt so real...it was right there, I got to touch it. His skin was warm and he felt real.” John groaned and set his hand down. Then rose his left hand and noticed almost immediately that the tips of his fingers were a dark wine red color. John sat up quickly and furrowed his eyebrows. It was the hand that Alexander had bit down on in the dream. The dream. “It was...a dream, right?” John looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating for a couple of days, our internet box got fried by lightning so we had to get some repair work done but I've got internet now
> 
> Hey I used grammarly, love me


	4. Your lips burn heavy in my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys do not want to know just how hard I worked on this chapter okay
> 
> tHe MaIn AnTaGoNiSt HaS bEeN iNtRoDuCeD ;))))
> 
> BUT WHICH JAMES AHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA
> 
> IT'S NOT MADISON OR REYNOLDS
> 
> if you follow me on insta you know who it is  
> don't spoil it punks

Alexander Washington

 

       The dreams hadn’t stopped. He kept having them. Alexander wanted to be afraid of them. To be scared because he was dreaming more of John. But he wasn’t. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t look forward to them. Now that scared him.

 

* * *

  


_They both sat in silence in the cabin. Alexander had his head in John’s lap and John was running his fingers through Alexander’s hair. Alexander opened his eyes and looked at John’s relaxed expression. He just looked so blissfully happy in that moment and Alexander never wanted to look away._

 

_“What’s on your mind, Lex?” John tilted his head slightly and kept that smile on his face. Alexander sat up with a sigh and sat beside John, he rested his head on John’s shoulder. Alexander closed his eyes._

 

_“This-” Alexander intertwined their fingers. “-isn’t real. You’re probably not even real.” Alexander let out a dry laugh. He opened up his eyes and looked up at John. John was frowning._

 

_"Don't say that Alexander," Alexander looked up from their hands in confusion, he couldn't understand what John meant by that. John cupped Alexander's cheek with his free hand and began rubbing his thumb over Alexander's cheek. Alexander hummed and leaned into John's hand. John's hand was soft, but also tough. It was warm and it felt so there. John smiled. "I'm real. You're real. We meet in these dreams and I'm connected to you. Do you want to know how I know?" Alexander hummed a yes. Too into what John was saying to dare use his own voice. "Because of this left hand of mine, this left hand that's on your warm skin-" Alexander laughed when John pointed out how warm his skin was. "-that has these dark red wine colored tips, from the exact left hand that you bit down on when I removed the arrow from your arm because your eyes seem to impossibly real and beautiful to be just a dream. And because your laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard and I know it's real. It's here. You're here. You're tangible," John leaned in slowly and saw Alexander's skin flush red. Alexander's skin was heating up quickly while John continued to talk and compliment him. Even how close John was made him blush more. "Because you're pulchritudinous, through and through, And I'd be willing to go through hell to meet you outside of this dream." John closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together._

 

_Alexander's breath caught in his throat and he kissed back gently. A second later, John pulled away. Then he woke up._

 

* * *

 

 

       Alexander opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. Alexander stood up and sighed. It was late at night. The rest of the clan was asleep while Alexander found himself suddenly wide awake. Only one thing was on his mind. ‘I have to leave. I can’t stay here while there’s a whole world out there waiting for me. John is waiting for me.’ Alexander grabbed a bag he owned and began packing clothing and supplies.

 

       Alexander took a moment to look around his room, he spotted box he'd owned but never look in. Alexander grabbed the box and gently put it in the bag. He opened his window and climbed out. Alexander climbed down the side of his father's castle to the ground, then broke out into a sprint. In 2 minutes, Alexander was at Raji's cave. He was supposed to see Eliza already lulling Raji to sleep.

 

       "Liza?" Eliza looked at Alexander and smiled. She spotted his bag and then nodded her head toward the exit.

 

       "Go. Quick. Raji isn't sleeping well tonight."

 

       "Thank you." Alexander jogged towards the exit and ran off the edge. He transformed into an owl and clutched the bag tightly in his talons. Alexander flew for quite some time before landing on the ground. He transformed back into a human and slung the bag over his shoulder. Alexander began walking forward. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to find John. Had to see the world. Had to get answers.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alexander had been walking for a while with no signs of living. He sighed and looked to his right. He saw a familiar tree. A flash of a memory shot through his mind. Falling down a hill. Alexander shook his head and began walking again. He walked for a longer time, Alexander eventually came across a manor and took in a deep breath. He needed directions and if he needed to ask random strangers how he could find John, he would. Alexander walked up to the door and knocked gently. The door opened seconds later. Alexander was met face to face with a girl who was about 11. They were the same height. 5'1. Alexander almost whined.

 

         "Hi, do you know where John Laurens lives?" Alexander smiled as gently as possible.

 

       "Yeah. I'm Mary Eleanor, his sister, and who are you?" Mary Eleanor crossed her arms and leaned on the doorway.

 

       "I'm Alexander, I just need to find him so we can talk," Alexander explained in a soft voice. "Nothing dangerous."

 

       "He lives about 115 miles North on the Marquis' land." Alexander found himself almost whining again.

 

       "Okay. Thank you. Farewell, Mary Eleanor Laurens." Alexander waved and began to walk away, heading North.

 

       "Wait." Alexander stopped and turned around. "What are you?"

 

       "I'm a..." Alexander looked down at the ground, then back up at Mary Eleanor. "I'm a tired adult looking for answers." and with that, he left. He walked away and didn't answer when Mary Eleanor called out to him again.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Alexander, we need to talk." John murmured softly while Alexander had his head in John's lap as John ran his fingers through Alexander's hair._

 

_"What is it?" Alexander responded tiredly, he was relaxed and completely comfortable and content with his current environment. He could fall asleep right there. John smiled at that._

 

_"Listen..." John hesitated. "I like- no. I love you. And I want to be with you. I know you live up on that mountain, but I swear I'll make it work." John rushed out. Alexander opened his eyes and they widened while he stared up at John. Alexander's eyes traced John's, searching for a lie. When he found none, his face softened and he gave John a fond smile._

 

_"I love you too. Don't worry about distance...I've already got that eliminated." John tilted his head in confusion. "John...I snuck out again. After last nights dream. I'm not sure if I'll find you right away, but I'll make it work." John leaned down and cupped Alexander's cheeks. John captured Alexander in a breathtaking kiss before Alexander had time to react. Alexander reacted a second later and wrapped his arms around John's neck. Nothing mattered in that moment. Nothing at all._

  
  


Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette

 

       "John, if you keep dreaming of him, and you have gained feelings for him, why not seek him out? Or tell him how you feel?"

 

       "Because he's a shape-shifter, Laf! Who lives in a cave I can't get to, protected by a dragon I can't get past, and living with a clan I can never defeat. It's impossible to be with him." John sighed. Lafayette frowned, he glanced at John's left hand. The tips of his fingers were a deep dark wine red that faded out to John's normal skin tone.

 

       "Yet you're marked. You two are connected, Laurens! By dreams and-" Lafayette paused with a sigh. "John, you love him. Tell him before you lose your chance with him."

 

       "Goodbye, Lafayette." John got up and left the tavern without another word. Lafayette groaned.

  
  


John Laurens

 

_It had been silent in the cabin as John ran his fingers through Alexander's hair gently. He had had more dreams since the marks appeared. Almost every night, in fact. He enjoyed them greatly. Alexander always seemed so real to him and he adored it. He adored Alexander._

 

_Alexander opened his eyes and looked up at John. John smiled fondly down into those deep violet eyes that he found himself constantly getting lost in. His smile grew as he saw that pondering look in Alexander's eyes. That sparkle in his eyes as his mind went a mile a second._

 

_"What's on your mind, Lexi?" John's voice was soft and calming. He saw Alexander almost lean more into the touch. Alexander sat up suddenly with a sigh and John held back a frown. Alexander sat side-by-side to John and rested his head on John's shoulder. John's heart sped up at the warmth coming from Alexander._

 

_"This-" Alexander intertwined their fingers and John relished in the warmth of Alexander's hand. "-isn't real," John frowned. "you're probably not even real." Alexander laughed dryly. John frowned. He hadn't missed that pain in Alexander's voice. In his dry laugh. How his eyes watered ever so slightly. John caught all of it. It came to John that perhaps Alexander was real. Perhaps Alexander also thought they were just dreams and that John wasn't real. That it was just a figment of his imagination._

 

_"Don't say that Alexander," Alexander looked up from their hands in confusion. John cupped Alexander's cheek with his free hand and began rubbing his thumb over Alexander's cheek. Alexander hummed and leaned into John's hand. John smiled. "I'm real. You're real. We meet in these dreams and I'm connected to you. Do you want to know how I know?" Alexander hummed a yes. "Because of this left hand of mine, this left hand that's on your warm skin-" Alexander laughed. "-that has these dark red wine colored tips, from the exact left hand that you bit down on when I removed the arrow from your arm because your eyes seem to impossibly real and beautiful to be just a dream. And because your laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard and I know it's real. It's here. You're here. You're tangible," John leaned in slowly and saw Alexander's skin flush red. "Because you're pulchritudinous, through and through, and I'd be willing to go through hell to meet you outside of this dream." John closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. He didn't even think about while he did it._

 

_John pulled away after a second and searched Alexander's eyes. He wanted to stare at them for forever._

 

* * *

 

 

       John woke up abruptly. He sat up and slammed his fist down onto his bed.

 

       "Damn it!" John stood up and slipped on his boots. He began walking towards the door. "I need to go talk to Laf..." John left his cabin and marched to Lafayette's.

  
  


       "So you're telling me shape-shifters are real and you're in love with one." John groaned and nodded.

 

       "Yes."

 

       "John if you keep dreaming of him, and you have gained feelings for him, why not seek him out? Or tell him how you feel?" John knew Lafayette was right. He knew he should. But for the sake of Alexander's safety, he wouldn't.

 

       "Because he's a shape-shifter, Laf! Who lives in a cave I can't get to, protected by a dragon I can't get past, and living with a clan I can never defeat. It's impossible to be with him." John sighed. He caught Lafayette staring at his left and hand and already knew Lafayette's next argument.

 

       "Yet you're marked. You two are connected! By dreams and-" Lafayette paused and sighed. "John, you love him. Tell him before you lose your chance with him." John knew if he kept talking to Lafayette, Lafayette would succeed in getting him to talk to Alexander.

 

       "Goodbye, Lafayette." John stood up and left the tavern without another word. As he left, he heard Lafayette groan. Once outside, John looked around and smiled at the bright sunny day all around him. It made him think of Alexander and how his bright smile always warmed John's heart. John took in a deep shaky breath and brought his left hand up to his mouth and let his fingers press against his lips. The memory of Alexander's soft lips against his still burned heavy in his mind. "It counts as a memory...doesn't it?" He bit his lip and then began walking back to his cabin. Deep in the woods and away from anyone else. It was the perfect place for him.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Alexander, we need to talk." John murmured softly while Alexander had his head in John's lap as John ran his fingers through Alexander's hair._

 

_"What is it?" Alexander responded tiredly. John smiled at that._

 

_"Listen..." John had thought about it all afternoon and into the evening before he went to bed. Lafayette's words ran through his mind strongly. "...I like- no. I love you. And I want to be with you. I know you live up on that mountain, but I swear I'll make it work." John rushed out. Alexander opened his eyes and they widened while he stared up at John. Alexander's eyes traced John's, searching for a lie. When he found none, his face softened and he gave John a fond smile._

 

_"I love you too. Don't worry about distance...I've already got that eliminated." John tilted his head in confusion. "John...I snuck out again. After last night’s dream. I'm not sure if I'll find you right away, but I'll make it work." John's breath caught in his throat. He leaned down and cupped Alexander's cheeks. John captured Alexander in a breathtaking kiss before Alexander had time to react. Alexander reacted a second later and wrapped his arms around John's neck._

 

* * *

 

John stared at the ceiling of his cabin and couldn't contain that giddy smile that came from anticipation. He'd wait for Alexander. He'd wait for forever, just to hold the real Alexander in his arms and never let go.

 

 

 

A/N: If any of you have any problems with gore or violence, please skip this part <3 I wouldn't want any of this to make you feel uncomfortable. Only small parts of this are important to the plot but they will be explained in small details later on in the story. Not as graphic as what's coming up.

 

 

 

 

 

James

 

        James smirked to himself. His sharp teeth forming into a grizzly smile against his gray skin. Blood from an animal coated his teeth. He watched Alexander sleeping in a tree high up from danger. Well, Alexander liked to think he was safe. James knew better. James set his sharp black nails against the base of the tree and scraped down slowly into the tree and left marks. He smirked again and looked up at Alexander.

 

        "Enjoying your sleep, pawn? You'll only get a few weeks of this honeymoon period...then I'll rip that away from you. I should've been smarter back then. Should've found you and killed you when I had the chance." James growled lowly and narrowed his pitch black eyes up at Alexander. A memory went through his mind.

 

         _"James- stop this. You don't want to do this." The terrified woman before him shook her head quickly. James gave her a devilish grin and tilted his head. He looked at her with cold, soulless black eyes._

 

_"Oh- but that's where you're wrong. This is exactly what I want to do." James launched himself at her and lodged his claws in his stomach. The woman underneath of him coughed up blood and looked up at him with dangerous violet eyes. She launched up her hand towards his right eyes and clawed it out with a vicious sound. James howled in pain and ripped out his hand from his stomach. Blood splattered on his face and James thrust his hand into her chest in blind fury and yanked his hand back with her beating heart in his hand. He clenched his fist and it exploded, the blood splattering in the general area. "Now...where's that little brat...?" James stood up shakily while heaving air into his chest. He turned on his heel and let his hand drop to his side. Crimson red blood dripped down his claws and onto the wooden floor. Blood ran down his face from the place where the woman had clawed at his eye. The adrenaline running through his body blurred the pain. James left the cabin and walked out into the woods. "Oh, Alexander~! Come out and play with me! Let's have some fun!" James called out as his left eye twitched._

 

_"James! What happened??" James looked at the man before him. George Washington. The woman's clan leader who left his sacred cave every month to come and check up on the small family that had separated to live in their cabin in the outside world. James just gave him an evil smile and walked past George. He listened to George's shaky breath. Listened to George run towards the cabin as fast he could. James continued to walk away. Even when he heard George let out a wail of pure sadness. He kept going. Until he couldn't hear George anymore. Kept looking for Alexander. His next victim._

 

James smiled at the memory. His malicious smile sent shivers down the spine of anything that managed to witness it.

 

        "I could just kill him now...but what's the fun in that? Let's just convince his dear father to start a war, hm?" James hummed to himself and turned around. He looked up at the tall mountain looming in the distance. "It's been a while since I've seen George."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how violent James' part was :/// he's an evil dude


	5. You're not yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely important to the plot, it might not be the longest chapter I've ever written, but it's so-so-so important for you guys to know about this.

James Hamilton

 

        James turned around again and looked up at Alexander one last time. He narrowed his eyes.

 

        "I've invaded his dreams before. Perhaps I can cut him off. I can't kill him yet, but perhaps I can destroy his happiness? Oh yes..." James grinned maliciously. He began chanting in a dark and nearly unspoken language. Whispers filled the wind and the breeze picked up around James. Then his vision went black.

 

         _He had his eyes closed. Someone was running fingers through his hair._

 

_        "Alexander, we need to talk." They murmured softly. _

_        "What is it?" James responded tiredly. _

_        "Listen..." They hesitated before continuing."...I like- no. I love you. And I want to be with you. I know you live up on that mountain, but I swear I'll make it work." James opened his eyes and they widened while he stared up at them. What kind of idiot was his brother to fall for a human? He'd have to take care of this human. James relaxed and smiled. He had to play the role. _

_        "I love you too. Don't worry about distance...I've already got that eliminated." James was going to ruin things for them. He had already made a deal with traders to go through the area Alexander was in. He wanted to make sure Alexander never got happiness."John..." The name came to his mind after he thought about things he saw in the last dream he invaded. "I snuck out again. After last night’s dream. I'm not sure if I'll find you right away, but I'll make it work." The person, or rather, John leaned forward and kissed him. James' mind went insane. Alexander was an absolute fool. This human had to be eliminated before he could interfere with James' plans. He reacted to the kiss a second later and kissed back. _

 

_         Oh, this would be fun. _


	6. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um Alexander is about to become really badass in the upcoming chapters so uh
> 
> love me

Alexander Washington

 

       He was running. Running as fast his legs could carry him. He was panting heavily as he went. Alexander hopped over a fallen tree and kept going. He had been running for minutes. He was being chased.

 

* * *

 

       “Our contact said the shape-shifter was out here…” Alexander woke up to voices. He opened his eyes and looked down from his high placement. There were men walking in the forest with weapons and they didn’t look friendly. Alexander stood up slowly and carefully. He slung his bag over his shoulder as quietly as possible, then began running off the end of the branch and jumped into the air, he transformed mid-air into a bird and began flying frantically. He heard a sharp pain in his left wing and let out a pained cry. Alexander fell to the ground and whimpered in pain. He remembered he was being followed, so he stood up and whimpered again. He looked back and saw that they had began running his was.

 

       He was running. Running as fast his legs could carry him. He was panting heavily as he went. Alexander hopped over a fallen tree and kept going. He had been running for minutes. He was being chased. Alexander picked up his speed and saw the edge of the forest. Once he was out of the forest, Alexander came to a cliff. His expression fell.

 

       “No, no, no!” Alexander began panicking. He winced after feeling that sharp pain again. Alexander looked back once more. They were getting closer. Alexander began running towards the edge, only for two hands to latch onto his arms and yank him back. Alexander yelled. A hand came over his mouth suddenly. Alexander let out muffled screams.

 

       “Shh...I don’t want to do this either. If I had the option of letting you go, I would.” The voice was comforting to him oddly enough. Alexander shut his eyes tightly and let tears stream down his cheeks. “Will you come with us without a fight?” Alexander nodded numbly. He was released. Alexander began running towards the edge again. He felt a harsh impact on his head and everything was black.

  
  


 

John Laurens

 

_ Alexander was behaving differently. He seemed colder. And there was this cold air about him that wasn’t there before. And his eyes...they seemed darker. There was no way this was his Alexander. Alexander had seemed different when he confessed. Everything about him seemed off. John wasn’t sure what had happened, but he knew this wasn’t his Alexander. _

  
  


 

Hercules Mulligan

 

       He hated his job. Hated everything about it. He wanted to quit but needed the money. Hercules was a catcher. He caught people and brought them to the slave market. God he hated his job. His current catch? A shape-shifter. Hercules was impressed with the man so far. He had began running off a tree limb, transformed, fell to the ground, was injured, but kept running. He had spunk and Hercules admired it. Hercules wished he didn’t have to make money like this, but it was his only option. Hercules caught the guy and put a hand over his mouth. He let out muffled screams and Hercules frowned.

 

       “Shh...I don’t want to do this either. If I had the option of letting you go, I would.” Hercules felt tears on his hand. “Will you come with us without a fight?” Hercules asked softly. He didn’t want to fight. The other nodded. Hercules released him carefully and certainly wasn’t surprised when the man took off to the edge of the cliff. Hercules hit him in the back of the head and caught him before he fell.

 

       “Oi! Mulligan! You catch him?” Mulligan just nodded and held the man in his arms bridal style. He looked down and frowned at the injuries. His party came up to him and took the captive away. “You’re job’s done. You can go home now.” The leader held out a bag of coins. Hercules took it walked away. God how he didn’t want to. He had his cash, he could free the captive. But they outnumbered him greatly and he had only his fists. Hercules clenched his fists and kept walking.

 

* * *

 

       “Herc, you couldn’t do anything to save him. With or without you, he would’ve been caught or died.” Hercules’ had his head in his hands and his two friends, John and Lafayette, were trying to comfort him. He hated his job. “What was he like? Did he give in or fight back? What species?” John asked suddenly.

 

       “Well…” Hercules sat up straight and ran a hand through his hair loosely. “...he was a runner. That’s for sure. Certainly didn’t want to get caught. He struggled and screamed a bit...I felt like he was holding back? Our contact said he came from a really powerful shape-shifter clan, the most powerful, in fact. He should’ve been able to destroy all of us and maybe even take down a whole kingdom if he was feeling really saucy. But he just...I felt like he didn’t want to hurt us? Which is? Weird...just...weird.” Hercules huffed. John went oddly silent.

 

       “John, my friend, are you alright?” Lafayette set a hand on John’s shoulder. John shook his head quickly as if getting himself out of his thoughts, then he chuckled.

 

       “Yeah, just sounds like somebody I know.” John sighed and tucked stray pieces of hair behind his ear. “Or, rather, knew. I don’t know what’s happened to him…” John frowned. Lafayette opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Hercules just nodded numbly.

 

* * *

 

       Hercules and John were walking. Walking out of town and back towards their own homes. John looked up ahead and let out a growl. Hercules followed his gaze and made the same sound. Captives being taken to the market. They passed the group and Hercules looked over when he saw a closed carriage. It was heavily guarded. Hercules furrowed his eyebrows.

 

       “The shape-shifter…” Hercules muttered. John looked over at it and nodded. Any non-human captive was heavily guarded and transported in a closed carriage while the rest of the captives walked.

  
  


 

James Hamilton

 

       James watched in satisfaction as Alexander was chained, blindfolded, and gagged then stuffed into a carriage. He did put up a fight but he never transformed. Which, James would never admit, but it pissed him off. To no end. Alexander could free himself and destroy them in seconds, but he didn’t. James punched a tree and narrowed his eyes.

 

       “What game are you playing at, little brother?” James growled and bit his lip. Alexander had injuries but they weren’t bad enough to make it so he couldn’t transform. Alexander was capable. James knew that.

  
  
  


        Just what was Alexander doing?

 

 

Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander knew one thing since the moment he had been caught up in the moment of being put in the carriage. If capturing people was a thing, there were most likely more captives wherever he was going. Alexander could free them. If he played his cards right, he could do it. Maybe John wouldn’t mind waiting...just a few more days? He still had his bag on him, but with the magic training George had given him, he was able to shrink it and hide it so they wouldn’t take it away. The carriage stopped and Alexander sat up straight and confident.

 

       He was going to open that box and free the other captives. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my email yesterday in honors language and I saw emails that I've received from your guys' comments. Just going through them had me smiling in class.


	7. Languid until provoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets like, .2 seconds of badassery every now and then.

Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander’s blindfold was removed and he looked around. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust. Alexander was in a cage. They removed the gag from his mouth and then unchained him. The people left the room and Alexander stood up shakily on his legs, much like a newborn deer. He rubbed his wrists and frowned. It was a dingy cell with only one window and a large wooden door. Stone walls and this dark sense of evil just gave off a creepy vibe to it. Alexander heard a scream of pure pain and he let out a sob of both fear and sorrow. This was an evil place and he was scared. Scared to the core and any ambitions he had of doing anything daring were thrown out the window. 

 

       Time seemed nonexistent. He had noticed the lighting change from light to dark, light to dark, light to dark, again and again, and again. But it all went so fast. He could only listen and be helpless in his cell as people in other cells screamed and screamed. As he listened to people struggling. He couldn’t bring himself out of this state of fear. Sometimes they would take him. He didn’t do anything wrong. It was simply for the joy of those men hearing his pain. This went on for a week and it broke Alexander. He was numb. The dreams he shared with John were gone. Hadn’t had them since John kissed him for the first time.

 

* * *

 

       The door opened suddenly and Alexander jumped. He was frozen in place as two men stepped towards him they grabbed him by the arms and began dragging him out of the room.

 

       Alexander looked at both of them quickly and panicked. Where was he going?

 

       “Where are you taking me???” He asked. Not really expecting an answer, but it would be nice to get one.

 

       “You’re getting sold. Pretty soon too, guess those attending the auction today are pretty excited about you.” One of the guards growled.

 

       “And surely, a pretty thing like you will sell really well.” One of the guards with an accent drawled out and turned Alexander’s head to look at him. He got close to Alexander’s face and Alexander whimpered in fear.

 

       “Lee! You are not to do anything of that nature to him! Let alone cause him any pain!” The other guard warned and narrowed his eyes at the other dangerously.

 

       “Shut it, Conway. Like you’re anyone to talk. I’m sure the boss wouldn’t mind if I just…” Lee got close to Alexander’s neck and left a ghosting breath on it. A shiver of fear ran down Alexander’s spine. Alexander felt a pulsing feeling in his head. Something dangerous and something he wasn’t interested in looking into. But something in him snapped. He felt vicious. Cruel. Evil. Alexander narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips up into a malicious grin.

 

       “Go ahead, continue. Be my guest. But when I rip your heart out of your chest I don’t want to hear anyone complaining. Or perhaps I should take it slow? Remove your fingers first...then your toes...maybe your nose...Slowly remove your arms than your legs...all while keeping you alive.” Alexander’s voice dripped pure venom in a way he wasn’t familiar with. He heard the guards’ heart beat pick up from the fear and then both of them gulped. They reached a set of stairs and led Alexander up them, then walked away. Alexander was grabbed by two different guards who led him to the center of a stage. Alexander felt the evil feeling seep out of his mind and the fear rush in. He looked around quickly, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening. He was in a room on a stage surrounded by hundreds of people wearing masks, watching his every move.

 

         “Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we have a special treat for you! A shape-shifter said to be from the most powerful clan of all!!” An announcer, a wide man, Alexander might add, announced to the crowd. Alexander listened to his words carefully. He felt curiosity replace any fear he had previously felt.  _ ‘How did they know he was from the most powerful clan. Who told them? No one outside the clan would know that.’  _

  
  


 

James Hamilton

 

       James was intrigued by the information as to where Alexander was going. Who he was going to. James himself was a large figure in the slave owning world, but he didn’t intend to buy his own brother. That night, he just wanted to watch. To say the least, it was boring. He was bored watching weak humans be brought up onto the stage and sold off to inexperienced buyers. Then he felt it. It was the most terrifying thing James had ever felt in his entire life, and James Hamilton wasn’t one to get scared. Let alone terrified. Ever. He gripped the arms of his seat as the terrifying feeling grew stronger. Something was coming. Something bad. And the hybrid man only watching did not like it. Minutes passed and the feeling went away. James quickly looked around and saw his fellow buyers relax just as he did. James turned his attention to the stage just as his terrified brother was brought onto the stage.

 

       “Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we have a special treat for you! A shape-shifter said to be from the most powerful clan of all!!” The announcer announced and James watched Alexander’s face change from fear, to curiosity. What was on his mind?

 

       James tuned out the rest of the world and focused only on Alexander. Didn’t focus on the people raising their hands, consequently raising the price, he just continued watching Alexander who watched the crowd. Then he felt that fear again, but no one else in the crowd seemed to feel it. James narrowed his eyes and then finally came to terms with the fact that Alexander was staring- no- glaring at him. James took in a shaky breath. James took notice in the way Alexander’s nails sharpened slightly, how his teeth sharpened and came into view against his bottom lip. Alexander’s pupils change and sharpened to a predatory look. James knew his position at that moment. He was the prey. James frowned. He had been told Alexander’s memory before the incident had been wiped entirely. Why was Alexander reacting like this?

  
  


 

Ale xander Washington

 

       He was only vaguely aware of the price being raised every time someone raised their hands, what he was focusing on was this familiar feeling he felt in the room. Someone he knew was there. Alexander scanned the crowd, then his eyes fell upon a man sitting alone in the dark. That was the source. He felt a deep hatred for whoever it was that he simply could not contain. He couldn’t stop his nails from sharpening, couldn’t stop his teeth from sharpening, and couldn’t stop his eyes from changing to a predatory look. He felt anger bubbling in his blood and he straightened ever so slightly. Alexander’s glare never left the man. Not even when he was being led off stage. The glare went away as soon as he was out of view. Alexander went back to his usual state and glared at the ground.

 

       “You’ve been sold to someone, I’d be thankful.” A gruff voice growled from behind him. Alexander just nodded numbly. A person in an emerald dress stepped into the room. Their hair was pulled up into a bun atop their head and Alexander identified them as a female after noticing curves and what not.

 

       “I’ll be taking him now.” She commanded in a no nonsense tone and walked over to Alexander. She locked them together at the elbows and began walking towards the exit. She looked down at him and Alexander swore he could see her smiling from behind the mask. “I used up my life’s savings to buy you, you know that?” Alexander looked down, he felt guilty. Why? He didn’t know. “Ah, do not fret, dear. I was joking with you. But you were quite the expensive purchase.” She led him out of the building out into an emerald carriage and instead of the other way around, helped him inside. She got in afterwards and then it began moving. The woman removed her mask with a huff and then let down her hair and shook it out. She gave Alexander a childish grin. Alexander took in her appearance. “I’m Martha Dandridge, and what do they call you?” She held her hand out, Alexander glanced at it worriedly. Martha frowned and moved over to Alexander’s side of the carriage and took his hands in her own, Alexander jumped in sudden fear at the action.

  
  


 

Martha Dandridge

 

       The king had asked her specifically to go and buy the shape-shifter he had heard tons about. She wanted to decline, but she wasn’t in the position to. The shape-shifter and she were in the same boat. Enslaved to a ruthless king. She had silently wished someone would out pay her so the poor kid didn’t have to end up with the king. Martha, after getting in the carriage with him, took off her mask and let down her hair then shook it out. Martha gave him a childish grin and held her hand out. “I’m Martha Dandridge, what do they call you?” The shape-shifter looked at it worriedly, as if shaking her hand would mean his death. Martha frowned and sat beside the shape-shifter and took his hands in her own. The shape-shifter jumped in fear. “No worries, dear. I won’t hurt you.” Martha murmured softly. The shape-shifter didn’t seem convinced yet. “Listen, dear, I’m not your owner. I’m just a messenger...the king didn’t want to come buy you himself so he sent me. I can’t assure that he won’t hurt you and I can’t say you’ll ever get out of this...but you’ve got someone to trust, okay?” She made her voice soft and gentle. Martha watched as the shape-shifter’s composure fell apart and he let out a sob and began crying. Martha wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She rocked him slowly. “Shh...it’ll be alright...I won’t say it’s alright, but I’m here for you…” She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

 

       “I-I’ll ne-never see m-my d-dad ag-gain, will I?” The shape-shifter cried brokenly. “I-I sh-should’ve n-never left.” Martha frowned. He was just a kid, just someone who probably wanted to explore the world and got caught. Martha listened to him cry while comforting him and decided one thing. She’d get him out of this if it was the last thing she ever did.

 

       “You’ll see your dad again. I’ll make sure of that.” Martha whispered.

  
  


 

George Washington

 

       “So you’re telling me he just went out to explore, right?” George was trying to keep his cool. He was beyond worried about his son who was out there in a dangerous world. Rachel had done the same thing many years ago, and George couldn’t help but fear the same fate would come to Alexander.

 

       “Yes sir. He said he’d return. He promised me he’d come back and that he’d be safe.” Eliza reassured George. “He’ll come back.” She gave George a smile. George held back joyful tears.

 

       “Good, good...thank you, Eliza. Do you know why he didn’t tell me?” George tilted his head.

 

       “He didn’t think you would understand.” Eliza sighed. George nodded.

 

       “Thank you...dismissed.” Eliza nodded and left the room, leaving George alone in the main room. George let out a sob of pure relief and put a hand over his mouth. His shoulders shook. He’d been worried and on edge for the past 4-5 weeks while Alexander was gone. Minutes passed and George finally calmed himself down. He took in deep breaths and sat up straight. He heard the doors to the main room open and George looked over and saw the person he wanted to see the least. “Ah. What brings the Hamilton that I don’t want to see to my humble abode?” George growled and narrowed his eyes. James knew his place, George could destroy him in seconds if he wished to do so. But George knew James wouldn’t come if he didn’t have valuable information. But James’ information was never good for George.

 

       “Pleasure to see you as well, Washington.” James gave George a malicious grin. George rolled his eyes.

 

       “Speak the information you have come to deliver.” George grumbled.

 

       “Alexander has been kidnapped by slave merchants and was tortured for 3 weeks while waiting to be bought and has recently been purchased by one King George the third from the kingdom of Britain.” James announced in a confident voice and looked at George with a confident bravada in his information. George’s eyes widened and he stood up suddenly.

 

       “What?!” He slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. James didn’t seem bothered.

 

       “King George the third is known for his cruel treatment of any slave he has purchased. Normally he tortures them for his own enjoyment. I can’t guarantee how he’ll treat Alexander.” George’s relief from hearing from Eliza disappeared. George looked down at the table and clenched his fists into tight balls. Rage seeped in. “That is all. Goodbye, George.” James left.

  
  


 

James Hamilton

 

       James smirked to himself. He knew George. He knew George thought of Alexander as his legitimate son. He knew George would be outraged at the thought of any harm coming to Alexander. He knew one thing most of all though, he knew George would attack King George the third because there’s no way in hell King George would give up a shape-shifter just because George wrote a letter asking him to do so. He would get the war he wanted.

  
  


 

Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander woke up feeling utterly exhausted. His head was in Martha’s lap and they were still in the carriage. Martha was running her fingers through his hair. Alexander closed his eyes again, he wanted to never wake up. Ever. Never wanted to believe he had messed up so bad and would never see his dad again. Never see the Schuylers again. Never see John. Alexander found himself crying again.

 

       “I know...I’ll get you out of this...I swear.” Alexander could hear the frown in Martha’s voice.

 

       “Alexander Washington…” Alexander murmured in response. Martha’s hand stopped, then continued again.

 

       “Okay, Alexander.”

 

* * *

 

       The next time he woke up he was in a bed in a lavish room. He looked up at the ceiling and sat up slowly. The room was the nicest room Alexander had ever been in. He looked down and noticed he wasn’t in his original clothing. Alexander stood up slowly and watched as the skirt to his nightgown fell and covered his feet. He huffed at how small he was. Alexander began walking around the room and noticed bookshelves with millions of books lined the walls. There was even spiral stairs that went to an upper floor with more books. Alexander smiled to himself at that. He walked over to a random shelf and trailed his fingers across the spines of the books as he slowly walked passed them, searching for something that caught his eye. The double doors to his room opened and Alexander looked over. Martha saw him awake and smiled. She shut the doors behind her and walked over.

 

       “Looking for a book to read? I thought you looked like the type who’d enjoy a good book so I asked the king if he could give you a room with lots of books…” Martha murmured and looked around. “...this is a very nice room, by the way.” Alexander nodded. The two fell into an awkward silence. “I um- I have to get you ready. The king would like to meet you.” Martha gave Alexander a smile but the smile told him one thing. The king wasn’t that good of a person. Martha gently led Alexander over to a chair and sat him down. She grabbed a brush and began brushing through his hair.

 

       “How long have I been asleep…?” Alexander asked suddenly. He glanced out the window at the clear blue skies and beautiful garden in his view. The brush stopped. Then continued after a few seconds.

 

       “2 days…” Alexander’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, my fault. I put you under a sleeping spell because the day we got here the king was in a bad mood so I wanted to spare you…”

 

       “Thank you.” Alexander murmured and looked down. Martha stopped brushing his hair and set the brush down. She grabbed a bowl of water and a rag and then sat down on the chair in front of Alexander, facing him, and smiled. Alexander glanced at the bowl and a memory flashed through his mind. How John had cleaned off his wound with a rag that he put in a bowl of water.  _ ‘John.’ _ Tears that Alexander didn’t notice began going down his cheeks. Martha frowned.

 

       “What’s wrong?” Martha said softly and reached her hand out wiped away his tears.

 

       “It’s...not important right now.” Alexander didn’t want to say it was nothing, because it was something. John was something. Martha nodded and wet the rag, she began washing the dirt off of his face. Martha finished and stood up. She set the bowl and rag down on a table and walked over to a wardrobe and opened it up. Inside held dresses and Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. “...dresses?” He looked from the dresses to Martha.

 

       “He would like to see you in them,” Martha grabbed a pale green dress and shut the wardrobe. She laid it down on the bed and walked over to Alexander. “I’ll give you your privacy to get dressed on your own, knock on the door when you’re done.” Alexander nodded and Martha left. Alexander stood up and walked over to the bed. He lazily slid off his nightgown and let it drop to the floor. Alexander put on the dress and all of the layers involved. When he was done, he walked over to the window and looked at his reflection in it.  _ ‘This isn’t me.’ _ Alexander’s reflection grinned maliciously at him, with blood coating his teeth and blood on his dress. Alexander screamed and fell back onto the ground, he scooted far away from the window and covered his head. The doors opened and Martha came running in. “Alexander! What happened?!” She ran over and fell to her knees next to Alexander and set her hands on his arms. Alexander was trembling in fear. Martha looked over at the window and saw nothing.

 

       Martha furrowed her eyebrows and looked back down at Alexander. Whatever it was, it scared Alexander good.

 

       “Come on, dear...let’s get you up so you can meet the king before he gets angry…” Martha gently pulled Alexander to his feet and began leading him towards the doors. She led him out of his room and down a long hallway filled with portraits. Martha opened the doors to a large dining room and Alexander stepped inside. All conversation that was going on in the room stopped. Alexander felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and looked down nervously.

 

       “Ah, Ms. Dandridge! It took you long enough to get him ready but it was worth the wait seeing how wonderful he looks. Bring him to me,”  A commanding voice with an accent called from the end of the table. Martha clenched her jaw and began leading Alexander over to the man. She pulled out the chair near his and Alexander sat down. Martha pushed in the chair. “What’s your name, beauty?” The man scooted close to Alexander and looked Alexander up and down hungrily. Alexander whimpered and turned his head away as he began tracing the features on Alexander’s face. “Don’t ever look away from me,” The man growled and Alexander winced. He looked at the man. “My name’s King George the third, now may I get yours?”

 

       “Amriel Emeraldi.” Alexander lied. He didn’t want this man to know his name. Maybe he was okay with a person like Martha knowing it.

 

       “A beautiful name for a just as beautiful person,” King George set his hand down on Alexander’s thigh. Alexander clenched his jaw. “Truly...beautiful…” His hand moved up and Alexander slapped King George suddenly and the whole room went deathly silent. King George glared at Alexander. “You shouldn’t have done that.” His voice was low and deadly. Alexander looked at him with a neutral expression.

 

       “You’re a funny man, King George the third. You’re convinced you’re in charge, aren’t you. So used to be the top of the food chain,” Alexander drawled and forcefully removed King George’s hand from his thigh. “If I must, I’ll remind you that you. Are. Not. In. Charge. Of. Me.” Alexander growled and narrowed his eyes.

 

       “How so.” George replied in his low voice and leaned back in his chair.

 

       “You’re weaker than me. By a long shot. You will never be in charge of me. One who is weaker can never be in charge,” Alexander set his hands on the table to show his sharpened nails. He rested his chin on his right hand and stretched out his left hand and dragged his sharpened nails on King George’s pale, nearly white, skin. He watched King George gulp. “You will never control me. But I’ll give you some credit if you try,” Alexander grinned and showed his sharpened teeth. His eyes sharpened and became predatory. Alexander nicked at King George’s skin with his nail. “Would you like to try, King George the third of Britain?” Alexander tilted his head. He didn’t answer. Alexander got up and began walking towards the exit. Alexander could escape the castle at any moment he wanted, but he had a soft spot towards humans thanks to John and wouldn’t dare kill them. Which is one of the only ways he could escape. But he had no idea where he was and wasn’t like he could go very far without getting lost.

 

       Alexander wandered down the hall and used landmarks to make it back to his room. He stepped inside and took in a deep breath.

 

       “I’m in charge.”


	8. M'itochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be some triggering events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really angsty chapter
> 
> I decided to do a thing with the chapter name, I'll change it to something more serious l a t er

Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander was woken up from his sleep by being dragged out of the room by two strong men. Alexander was confused but too tired to struggle. He was brought into a room and strapped down to a chair.

 

       “Pull something like that again, and just see what happens to you.” Alexander recognized the voice as King George’s. Alexander laughed and tilted his head and King George came from the dark of the room rolling a tray of torture weapons.

 

       “You’re cute~” Alexander cooed. “Do you seriously think a little torture and an evil sounding voice is going to do anything to me?” Alexander snorted. “Gods, that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” King George’s face turned a vibrant red as anger overtook him. He stormed over to Alexander and slapped him. Alexander laughed. He was putting up a mask. To make King George terrified of him. On the inside, he was terrified. He was a crying 19-year-old who just wanted to go back to his home with his dad and eat dinner at their large table and tell jokes and laugh. He just wanted to go back home so Eliza, Peggy, and Angelica could do his hair and doll him up while they gossip about annoying people in the clan. He wanted to go back home where he could fall asleep on his bed and dream of John. Dream of John running his fingers through Alexander’s hair and saying sweet things to him when he was stressed. God, he’s made mistakes in life but leaving the cave...that was the biggest mistake he’s ever made.

 

       King George grabbed a utensil and began carving into Alexander’s skin. Alexander gripped the armchairs tightly as pain exploded across his body. But he refused to make a sound. Alexander held his head up high. It would be a long night.

 

~

 

       Alexander woke up on the floor of his room. He felt sore all over and he didn’t want to move. Just wanted to stay there. Coated in his own dry blood. The doors to his room opened, but Alexander didn’t bother moving to see who it was. He heard a gasp and then running footsteps. Soon he saw Martha in front of him on her knees. She wrapped her arms around Alexander. Alexander yelled at the pain from being jolted. He felt tears dropping onto his face, not his own.

 

       “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from this. Gods, I’m so sorry Alexander,” Martha sounded so hurt. Alexander couldn’t help but wonder why she was so worried about somebody she had only just met. “You don’t deserve this pain.” Martha picked up Alexander and carried him over to his bed and set him down. She walked away, grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water, then grabbed a rag on her way back to Alexander. She set the bowl down on the nightstand and wet the rag. She began cleaning off the dry blood from Alexander’s face and frowned when he yelped at the pain. She finished cleaning off the dry blood and disappeared. When she returned, she had a box full of bandages. She bandaged him without a word.

 

       “This is the price I paid for trying to scare the king so badly that he wouldn’t harm anyone,” Alexander whispered.

 

       “You’re very kind hearted, my dear...but it’s a fruitless effort. He’s a major sadist and will only hurt people more when he’s frightened and in a corner. He knows he’s not the most powerful person in the building now, and he’s scared,” Martha ran her hand through Alexander’s hair as he just stared up at the ceiling and tried to keep from bursting into tears. Seconds passed, and Alexander let out a pain filled sob. Martha sat down beside Alexander on the bed and held him in her arms. Alexander trembled and sobbed. Martha swayed and hummed a calming tune. Soon Alexander was asleep in her arms.

  
  


Martha Dandridge

 

       Martha glanced down at Alexander, who was out cold. She laid him down and examined his features. A memory flickered through her mind.

 

* * *

 

_        “Are you Martha Dandridge the witch??” Martha looked up at the tall man on her doorstep. In his arms was a little boy. Couldn’t possibly be more than 5 or 6. He had blood smeared on his face and blood on his clothes. Pale and unconscious. Martha nodded quickly and stepped aside. _

 

_        “Yes, yes! Come in.” _

 

_        “Thank you.” He stepped inside and looked around quickly looking for a place to set the little boy. Martha point over at a couch and he nodded. The man set the boy down and pulled up a chair to the couch and sat down in front of the couch and looked down at the boy. _

 

_        “If you need my help, I need you to tell me the back story,” Martha stated calmly while grabbing her grimoire. She heard a sigh. _

 

_        “Um...his brother he...he killed his mother and when I got there his brother was looking for him, his next victim.” The man stated sadly. “He seems to have sustained some injuries, probably from before his brother killed his mom…” _

 

_        “My gods…” Martha frowned and walked over. She looked at Alexander carefully. “He has features of a shape-shifter I know who visits often.” _

 

_        “Rachel?” _

 

_        “Yes. Has 2 hybrid kids that she had with a goblin?” Martha looked at the man. He nodded slowly and his expression was grim. _

 

_        “Unfortunately, having a child with a goblin isn’t always the best choice. It can get you killed.” Martha’s eyes widened as she came to terms with what George was implying. She held back the tears she had felt coming on. _

 

_        “So what do you want me to do?” _

 

_        “Erase his memory. This is going to traumatize him unless the memories are gone. Make him believe I’m his father. I want to give him the best life I can offer. If I can get it for him.” _

 

_        “I can do that.” Martha nodded and stood in front of the boy. She set her hand on his forehead and began chanting in witches’ tongue. A green light came from her hand as she did so. While removing his memory her own mind filled with memories of the boy’s past. She saw things she wasn’t sure she would ever forget. How the brother had gotten aggressive and beat him, then left the cabin. How his mother, in fear of his safety, hid him under the floorboards. And how the blood from his mother’s body seeped through the wood and dripped onto him. She faltered a bit and then pulled her hand away. Martha set her hand on his necklace and her hand glowed green once again. She kept it there for a few seconds, then withdrew her hand and removed the necklace. Martha walked over to her shelf, retrieved a box, and then set the necklace inside. Martha sealed the box and walked over to the man and held it out. _

 

_        “These are his memories. What will you call him?” Martha tilted her head in curiosity. _

 

_        “I will have him share last names with myself. He will be…” The man ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “The next chief of the Morado clan. Son of George Washington, Alexander Washington.” George declared clearly. _

 

_        “Okay yeah, sure, great, could you maybe drop the high and mighty mood and reduce yourself to a civil human being?” George laughed. “So, all I request as payment is that you keep in touch with me and send letters about how he’s doing at least once or twice a month. I require nothing more than that, okay?” Martha’s voice dropped to a soft tone. _

 

_        “I can do that.” _

 

* * *

 

King George the third, aka HUGE DICKHEAD UGH HE NEEDS TO JUST G O godicantwaittokillhimoff

 

       The arrival of the shape-shifter challenged his patience. Yet, it was exciting all the same. He liked this shape-shifter. Liked how prideful he was. Liked how much power he held but how he simply wouldn’t use it. It was exciting to him.

 

       “Amriel Emeraldi.” King George mused to himself. “I’ll break you.”

 

      “Your highness!” King George looked up as Samuel Seabury, his messenger, ran in. “A letter! It’s from someone very important!” Samuel ran up to the throne and held it out while bowing. King George hummed and took it gingerly. He scanned over the writing on the envelope.

 

_ A letter to King George the Third of Great Britain _

_ From _

_ George Washington _

_ Chief of the shape-shifters _

  
  


       His eyes widened and King George hastily opened the envelope.

  
  


_ Dear King George the Third of Great Britain, _

 

_        It is of great discomfort of myself that I have been forced with the knowledge that you, such a high standing member of society, have brought it upon yourself to hold captives i.e., slaves. It fills me with great disdain that you, King George the third, would do such a horrible thing. This feeling only advances to every corner of my mind as I am forced to come to terms with the fact that- along with your own people and kind- you own some of my people. I do not ask of you to release them, in fact, I demand it of you. People are of no property to you, Sir. I demand that you release all those you hold captive at once. I shall leave no room for compromising. This is not a compromising situation. Release them or face the consequences, King George the third. And troubling consequences they are. _

 

_        Sincerely, _

_                    George Washington _

  
  


       King George chuckled darkly and crumpled the letter. He chuckled it across the room and lazed in his throne.

 

       “Does he really think I’m going to free such a powerful asset and my laborers? Seabury, deliver this message to him: Then the consequences shall be met with full force of the greatest army in the world because I am not releasing anyone. Ever.” King George narrowed his eyes. Samuel nodded quickly and scampered out of the room. King George grinned maliciously. “In fact...I’m going to use that shape-shifter along with all he has to offer.” He relished himself in the pure evil laugh that dripped from his lips like tar and filled the room.

 

* * *

 

Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander was thrown into his room after the 23rd torturing of that month. It left his body in constant pain and Alexander had already decided that death would be a far better than torture. He just laid there on the ground wheezing as he struggled to recover enough to make it to his desk where he could clean his wounds and bandage them. But even after recovering, he found himself still on the ground. But thinking. Thinking about things. _ ‘Why are they doing this to me? I’ve done nothing wrong recently and I haven’t misbehaved. What have I done to deserve this?’ _

 

* * *

 

       It was daytime the next time his punishment came. Alexander was dragged to the torture room kicking and screaming. Begging and pleading for help while sobbing. He was nearly broken and he didn’t know if he could put up with another torture session. Alexander was thrown roughly into the room and he stumbled forward before falling to his hands and knees. Alexander panted and watched tears slip down his face and land onto the ground before looking up. He wanted out. He wanted freedom. But he promised himself he wouldn’t harm humans in John’s honor. He hadn’t even seen John in 2 months but he stuck true to his word.

 

       King George stepped out of the shadows and Alexander stood up on shaky legs.

 

       “What do you want?” Alexander growled.

 

       “Compliance.” King George kissed him roughly all of a sudden and Alexander tried to push him away but he was far too weak at the moment. King George pinned him to a wall and Alexander felt helpless. Maybe help wasn’t coming. Ever. But then Alexander felt a flash of something deep in the back of his mind. No. He wouldn’t comply. Alexander’s bit down harshly on King George’s lip, hard enough to draw blood, and King George pulled back from the kissed with a hiss. He slapped Alexander and Alexander yelled. “Just obey for once, you insolent little brat!” King George growled and lifted up Alexander’s skirt and his hand got to Alexander’s thighs, then Alexander stepped on his foot and King George punched him harshly.

 

       Alexander let out another yelp and push King George off of him. King George gripped Alexander’s wrist tightly and stomped over to this torture chair and tray. Alexander tried to plant his feet into the ground.

 

       “No, no, no, no, no!” Alexander shook his head quickly. King George grabbed a blade and sliced through Alexander’s upper sleeve of his left arm and sliced his skin then set the blade down.

 

       “Maybe that will make you comply,” King George growled. Alexander brought King George’s wrist up to his mouth and bit down and pulled back harshly once the skin broke. King George yelped and ripped his hand off of Alexander’s wrist. “You bitch!” Alexander took off towards the door with King George right behind him. Alexander burst open the doors and sprinted down the hallway towards Martha’s room. “AFTER HIM!” He heard King George call but tuned him out. Alexander went down the hallway after hallway and eventually reached Martha’s room. He threw open the door while panting.

 

       “Please help me.” He rushed out. Martha looked up and took in his appearance. He looked pale and had bruises forming on his skin. A disheveled look.

 

       “Okay.” Martha stood up quickly and gathered all of her belongings in a bag and then power walked over to Alexander, took his hand, and then began sprinting down the hallway. Martha led them to large double doors and quickly opened them and continued to sprint out into the garden. They ran into the maze and weaved through it with the guards following after them. Martha reached the end in record time and they burst out into the woods. Alexander felt himself getting oddly tired but kept going. “I swore I’d get you out of this, I’ll keep my swear!” Martha called back to him.

 

       “Okay!” Alexander replied breathlessly. He tuned in and turned his head to look back. The guards were closer than he expected. Alexander took in a sharp breath. Martha stopped suddenly and held out an arm to stop Alexander too. They both panted and looked down at the raging water below them. Martha looked back as Alexander struggled to both stay awake and catch his breath.

 

       “We’re going to jump, okay?” Martha looked at Alexander.

 

       “Wait- I can’t-” Martha jumped off the cliff while holding Alexander’s hand, which pulled him right down with her. Alexander screamed as they fell and was still screaming when they hit the water. The raging waters quickly separated the two and Alexander struggled to get to the surface. The water was cold and suffocating. He was being dragged harshly in the water and struggling. He could’ve transformed, but he couldn’t. Something was stopping him. Alexander was separated from Martha and he couldn’t swim. Alexander let out a scream but the scream was muffled by the raging waters. He felt an impact on his head, pain shot through him and he saw blood mix with the water.

 

       2 hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of the water onto the shore. Alexander coughed out water and wheezed as he pulled himself up onto his hands on knees. He was so tired and exhausted but he knew they need to keep going. They weren’t exactly out of the clear quite yet.

 

       “Why didn’t you swim?! Why didn’t you transform?! Are you okay?!” Martha bombarded him with questions.

 

       “I can’t!” Alexander gasped and looked up at Martha.

 

       “What do you mean?” Martha’s expression quickly turned to worry.

 

       “I...can’t. Something stopped me from transforming and I can’t swim.” Alexander panted. Martha glanced at the sliced sleeve and examined the wound. She gaped at it with an unreadable expression.

 

       “He...poisoned you. Gods, Alexander, he poisoned you! You need a doctor or a medic, a clinic, something!” Martha stood up and pulled Alexander to his feet. Alexander began swaying as he felt the tiredness rush in. “Alexander?” Martha asked worriedly. “Alexander answer me!” Martha’s voice sounded so far away to Alexander. She sounded so worried and scared.

 

       “I-” His vision went black and his body went limp.

 

       “Alexander!” Martha’s panicked and terrified voice was the last thing he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll make things happier next chapter there's going to be something extremely serious coming up okay I promise  
> You guys are going to love it  
> I think


	9. A/N

Let's discuss some very important things that'll you'll see coming up

  * I'm spelling out AYYYY LMAO WHOMST THE FUCK in the chapter names
  * Some very important things are coming up in the next chapter and it's going to be a happy chapter
  * The chapter after that is really angsty cause that's when Alex t r u l y develops



 

 

Okay so while I'm on my computer let me show you guys the designs of the 3 main characters you've been seeing so much of

I'm not the best artist but yeah okay

 

John Laurens:

 

Alexander Hamilton:

 

James Hamilton:

 

There you go :V

more stuff can be found in the #hamshapeshifterau tag on Instagram


	10. Oh how did it come to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I'm planning something really major, or something really major is in the chapter, or the relationship develops, I'm just gonna put the lenny face in the notes. So um,
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

****

John Laurens

       John sat alone in his cabin as a raging storm thundered outside. It was late and the storm was the only thing he could focus on to keep him awake. John didn’t want to sleep. Didn’t want to be pulled into a dream world where he would come face to face with a lie. With someone who wasn’t his Alexander. They shared the same face but they would never be the same person. Alexander was Alexander. Alexander was laughter on cheerful sunny days. Alexander was like running through a meadow hand in hand and laughing while rolling down a hill. Alexander was a nice breeze on a searing hot day. Alexander was like steamy stew after working in the brisk cold for hours on end. But the person who was pretending to be Alexander? They were cold. They were that brisk cold. They were a cold, dark, and silent winter night. The thought alone sent shivers down John’s spine that he simply could not halt.

       John sighed and leaned back on his bed. Then it crept in on him before he could see it coming. The sleep he so greatly dreaded. The dream he didn’t want to have. It began.

* * *

_ John looked out over a vast expanse of land. It was full of vibrant greens and yellows. With sparkling waters and the sound of gentle water rushing over rocks in a stream. With a clear blue sky that stretched for miles and a gentle breeze that brushed over him gently. John took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wanted to savor this moment before he had to confront the worst thing that had ever happened to him. The thing that took away his Alexander. John opened his eyes again and began walking forward. Then he noticed something. There wasn’t any dreadful air to his surroundings like there had been for the past 2 months. Instead, the air around him felt so painfully familiar and so warm and inviting, John wasn’t sure he wanted to ever wake up. _

_        John saw somebody standing in the grass. John recognized them immediately. It was Alexander. But he looked...different. His hair was a bit longer, just past his shoulders. There were cuts and bruises on his face and he was wearing a beautiful dress with a white blouse top with long sleeves that just barely showed his hands and it stopped halfway on his torso, then it got to a black belt, then a beautiful emerald green skirt. But how beautiful Alexander looked even though he looked like he had gone through hell didn’t stick out to John. No, it was that Alexander looked like he had gone through hell. His left sleeve was sliced to show a cut on his arm surrounded in dry blood. The sleeve itself had a dark crimson red staining it that violently contrasted against the white. The white part of the dress had dirt on it and was ripped and torn at certain places. The skirt was in no better condition. John then focused on Alexander’s face, once more, he took in his appearance. There was a large bruise on his left cheek. A hand shaped bruise, maybe 2-4 days old, on his neck, scattered cuts here and there, and his skin tone. How deathly pale he was scared John. Alexander seemed like a dead man. Then he turned his head and saw John. _

_        John watched Alexander’s face go from a deadpan with lifeless eyes and a neutral expression, turn into wide sparkling eyes, a giant full of life grin, and he watched as Alexander began running towards him while lifting up the skirt part of his dress. _

_        “John!!!” Alexander yelled happily and tackled John to the ground. The man in question laughed a laugh he hadn’t laughed in 2 months. His hands wrapped around Alexander’s torso as they laid in the grass and Alexander had his arms around John’s neck with his head buried in John’s shoulder. John placed one hand on the back of Alexander’s head. _

_        “Hi,” John whispered in Alexander’s ear. Alexander rose his head and looked at John with the fondest smile John had ever seen. John moved the hand from the back of Alexander’s head and cupped his cheek. Alexander sighed happily and closed his eyes, he leaned into John’s hand. _

_        “Hi,” Alexander whispered back. They fell into a blissful silence while John ran his thumb over Alexander’s cheek. Eventually, Alexander rolled off of John and laid down beside him, but did not hesitate when he curled up on John’s side and rested his head on John’s chest. John ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair. He had so many questions. He wanted to know so much. Where had Alexander gone? What had he been through? Why hadn’t he seen Alexander for 2 months? Why did Alexander seem so broken when John first saw him? But most importantly, Who was it in his dreams during those 2 months? Alexander raised his head again and looked down at John. John sat up and Alexander sat next to him. So close that their shoulders were touching. Alexander hugged his knees to his chest and rest his head against John without a word. _

_        “Alexander,” John began hesitantly. Alexander looked up at him with big dark violet eyes that he just wanted to dive into. To get lost in over and over. John’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t think. It fascinated John how someone could have such an effect on him. “I love y-” _

__ John sat up covered in cold sweat. He cursed loudly and slammed his fist down on his bed. He heard a knock come from his door and he glared at it. John got out of bed angrily and grumbling insults. He threw open his door quickly and didn’t even bother registering who it was.

       “What?!” He snarled, having been rudely interrupted from the best dream he’d had in weeks. In front of him stood Lafayette looking down at him in concern, and a person behind him holding someone in their arms. Both were drenched from the storm and John’s anger was chased away with worry about the two. John stepped aside and opened the door a bit more. “Get out of that dreadful weather, I’m so sorry. Please come in.” Lafayette nodded his thanks and stepped inside. The cloaked person stepped in as well, John noticed the other person was wearing a cloak. John shut the door and locked it. He turned on his heel and looked at Lafayette and crossed his arms. “Please explain.”

       “I’m so sorry, I know right now might not be a good time, but this is-”

       “Adhelle Emeraldi,” Adhelle cut in. They stepped towards John. “Please, please help me. My son was poisoned and I don’t know any spells and-” He heard Adhelle let out a sob. “He’s not doing so well and I don’t know what to do.” John nodded and took the man from Adhelle’s arms. He crossed the room over towards his bed and set the stranger down.

       “What’s his name?”

       “Amriel.”

       “Please remove his cloak while I get my stuff,” John smiled reassuringly at Adhelle and began walking towards a door. He opened it and quickly grabbed a box of supplies and some bottles. John turned around while walking and looking at the ground. “I’ll have to do some certain things to figure out the poison to figure out how to-” John looked up and saw Alexander. Real Alexander. Unconscious and lying in  _ his  _ bed. In  _ his  _ cabin. John's eyes widened and he let go of the things he was holding. The uncloaked woman struck her hand out and yelled something in what John could only identify as witches’ tongue. The objects froze in the air. Adhelle panted, she had probably been exerted from the travel and magic drained energy.

       “John- are you alright?!” Lafayette asked in a rushed voice. John came to terms with the situation.

       “Uh-” John cleared his throat and bent down, he grabbed the objects. “Yes. I’m sorry about that I don’t know what came over me.” John walked over to the bed in the calmest way he could manage and sat down in a chair placed beside the bed. He had to hold back a sob and the tears he wanted to let loose. In real life, outside of the dream, Alexander looked so much weaker and truly looked like a corpse. John resisted the urge to run his fingers through Alexander’s hair. John began rummaging through his supplies and found what he was looking for. He put a potion to Alexander’s lips and opened his mouth and tipped the bottle so he could pour it in. He noticed Alexander’s eyes clench shut tighter and his eyebrows furrow. Alexander swallowed it down and began coughing seconds later. His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at John weakly.

       “Hi.” His voice was weak and raspy and pushed John off the edge. John had tears forming in his eyes as he smiled weakly.

       “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but worth it


	11. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't get to know how tired I am from high school and how it's beating my ass
> 
> But you do get to know that this book will be slow-burn from here on out because
> 
> I want the story to focus more on just the centered relationship
> 
> I want conflict

Alexander Washington

 

       John was alive. John was real. He was greatly excited about that, but no matter how much he just wanted to hop out of John’s bed and hug him, he was too weak. The excitement would leave him drained. Alexander sat up slowly and carefully. He sucked in a sharp breath as pain rocketed through his body. He saw John move out of the corner of his eye and looked over.

 

       “Hey, are you feeling okay?” John’s voice was soft and just barely above a whisper. Alexander shook his head and his mind exploded with memories of the past two months and Alexander let out a broken sob. John’s eyes widened and he stood up immediately and moved over to the bed. He pulled Alexander into a soft and warm hug. Alexander melted into the hug as he cried. No, he wasn’t feeling okay. He was scared. He was in pain. He just wanted to go back to how things were. Alexander would be okay with that.

 

       He’d do anything for that peace.

 

       “Wh-where's Martha?” Alexander whispered after he finally calmed down a bit and looked around. Martha wasn’t anywhere in sight.

 

       “She went to stay with Lafayette, you remember him, right? He’s the one who brought you and Martha here. You’re too weak to make the trip without worsening your condition in this winter weather, so we all decided to have you stay here.” John explained, his voice still soft. Alexander appreciated the softness of his voice. Normally, he might have lashed out and demanded John stop treating him like some scared child. But, inside, yeah, he was scared. He was terrified. But in this moment, in the warmth of John’s arms and in the calm of John’s cabin, he felt safe. This one moment was the only moment that he had experienced in weeks that felt real to him. That grounded him.

 

         “Do you want something that’ll lessen the pain I’m pretty sure you’re feeling?” Alexander nodded slightly. John unwrapped one arm from around Alexander and Alexander began to panic after the thought of John leaving rushed through him. Alexander clutched tightly on John’s shirt to prevent him from getting up. “Lex...I’m not leaving, I’m just reaching to grab this.” John chuckled and grabbed a clear bottle with a tan substance inside. John held it out to Alexander. Alexander hesitantly took it into his hands.

 

       “How much do I take…?” Alexander looked up at John expectantly.

 

       “Just a sip.”

 

       “Okay.” Alexander took in a deep breath and took a sip of the liquid. A burning sensation went through his whole body in seconds, then faded into a sense of calm and a numbing feeling. “Oh...godsss….” Alexander groaned. John took the bottle and set it down. Alexander slumped against John.

 

       “It’s also going to get rid of that poison, but we have to give it time,” John explained while hugging Alexander close. Alexander made no signs of protest and simply nodded.

  
  
  


George Washington

 

       George growled and ripped the letter in his hands to shreds. Eliza jumped in fear.

 

       “You tell that ignorant fool that the shape-shifters have declared war upon Great Britain.” His voice was low and dripped anger and venom. Eliza nodded quickly and ran off.


	12. What happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just sounds flat out weird to me, guys.

Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander shook in John’s arms with both hands over his mouth. They were hiding in a secret place John had under the floorboards as men in red ransacked the cabin, searching for one person. Alexander himself.

 

       “I swear to god I saw one of those shape-shifter scum come towards this cabin…” A soldier growled.

 

       “It doesn’t matter. They’re not here. We’re not stealing anything. We’re leaving.” A commanding voice huffed. Minutes passed and the soldiers were gone. John removed his hands from Alexander’s ears and cupped Alexander’s cheeks.

 

       “Hey, are you okay?” Alexander nodded numbly. It was more to reassure himself than to reassure John because no, he wasn’t okay.

  
  


**Minutes before**

  
  


       John had asked Alexander to go on an errand. To grab some supplies from a nearby clearing for more of the cure to get rid of the potion coursing through his veins. Alexander tucked some hair behind his ear and sighed. He walked slowly and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze going through his hair and cooling him down. Alexander heard voices and hid behind a tree. His curiosity quickly got him and Alexander looked out from behind the tree and saw about 200 or more soldiers in a red Alexander was all too familiar with marching down the dirt road. He listened to what they were saying to the best of his abilities.

 

       “This war was started because the king didn’t want to give up his property?” One soldier asked another.

 

       “Basically.” The other grumbled.

 

       “That’s fair. He owns those people. He has every right to, as the king of course.”

 

       “Yes, but he owned a shape-shifter.” Alexander stiffened.

 

       “A shape-shifter, huh? Those creatures who can transform and…” The soldier speaking made eye-contact with Alexander and Alexander froze. “...have violet eyes, right?” Alexander was too frozen to begin running.

 

       “Huh? Oh, yeah,” Alexander began running back in the direction where he came from as fast as he could. His breath already picked up along with the beat of his heart. “HEY! GET BACK HERE!” Alexander heard from behind him but kept running. He picked up his skirts to make it easier and went faster. Alexander had finished the errand and had the ingredients but found himself wondering if he could make the potion on his own while running so he could maybe transform, but decided against it. Making potions wasn’t his forte. Alexander picked up speed and looked behind him and sighed in relief when he didn’t see the soldiers, but knew they would still be going after him so he made no move to stop running. Alexander reached John’s cabin and burst in.

 

       “John--- redcoats--- coming this way!” He panted. John’s eyes widened and he quickly ran over to a certain part of the floor and lifted a square of floorboards up. He held out a hand to Alexander.

 

       “Come on, quick,” Alexander jogged over and took John’s hand. John helped him down a set of stairs into a cellar. John quickly brought down all of his medicines and valuables, then closed the square over the hole in the floorboards to conceal their location. John joined Alexander down there and watched Alexander slide down to the ground. “Why are they following you?” John asked while panting with his hands on his hips. Alexander looked up at him.

 

       “I’m a shape-shifter...and apparently...there’s a war…” Alexander said quietly. Then something clicked in him. The war started because the king owned a shape-shifter. Him. The king owned him. Alexander’s eyes widened and he put both hands over his mouth. George started a war because he wasn’t home yet. Because he left the cave and got caught. John ran over and pulled Alexander into a hug. He came to the same realization. John heard his door burst open and he quickly covered Alexander’s ears for fear of him hearing anything that would make his state worse. 

  
  


John Laurens

 

       Alexander shook in John’s arms with both hands over his mouth. They were hiding in a secret place John had under the floorboards as men in red ransacked the cabin, searching for one person. Alexander. 

 

       “I swear to god I saw one of those shape-shifter scum come towards this cabin…” A soldier growled. John did everything in his power not to go up there and reign hell upon them.

 

       “It doesn’t matter. They’re not here. We’re not stealing anything. We’re leaving.” A commanding voice huffed. Minutes passed and the soldiers were gone. John removed his hands from Alexander’s ears and cupped Alexander’s cheeks. Gods, he was worried. If Alexander had come to the same realization he had, then this war was because Alexander wasn’t with his father. John could only imagine the damage that did to Alexander.

 

       “Hey, are you okay?” Alexander nodded. John wasn’t reassured even after getting Alexander’s nod. In fact, he felt worse. John pulled Alexander close again and Alexander’s hands dropped from his mouth and clutched John’s shirt. Alexander let out a painful sob and John took in a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry, Alexander...If I could have you home, you’d be home by now.” John whispered.

 

* * *

       “Alex...can you make the trip?” John asked Alexander after he had put all of his belongings that he needed in the cart. Alexander bit his lip, then nodded. “I know I could have you ride in the cart, but it’s not stable and I’m afraid if it breaks you’ll get hurt, and I don’t want you hurt,” John explained. Alexander laughed.

 

         “John, seriously, it’s fine!” He gave John a smile that made John nearly forget why they were leaving the cabin in the first place. Alexander cupped John’s cheeks. “You’re my friend and, more recently, my doctor. If I’m not feeling well, I’m sure you’ll do something with whatever knowledge and skills you have to make sure I’m well enough to finish the trip. I trust you,” Alexander tilted his head slightly and provided John with a fond smile. “Okay?” He furrowed his eyebrows slightly but remained smiling.

 

       “Yeah, okay.” John laughed and set his hands on Alexander’s.

 

       “There we go! Now, let’s head to um...Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette’s!” Alexander began walking in a random direction and John snorted.

 

       “Other way!” He called out.

 

       “The other way I go!” Alexander turned on his heel and began walking the other way. John burst out into laughter and began pushing the cart after Alexander.

 

* * *

 

       John glanced over at Alexander and noticed how pale he was getting and how he swayed slightly with every step. They had been walking for an hour, John thought they would make quick time but they weren’t making quick time. John stopped pushing the cart and stopped walking.

 

       “Alex…” His tone was laced with worry.

 

       “I’m...fine…” Alexander drawled. Moments later, his eyes closed slowly and he began falling. John caught him quickly and cursed.

 

       “Alright...I can do this…” John huffed and he put Alexander on his back and began pushing the cart. It took strength he wasn’t aware he had.

 

* * *

 

       “Fuck- redcoats.” John cursed. He had been walking with Alexander for nearly 45 minutes and was close to his limit. John steered off road and into the woods and quickly covered the cart with branches and leaves and hid with it. He listened to the sound of hundreds of marching soldiers go past the hidden cart. John sighed and leaned his head back against the cart. He held Alexander in his arms and against his chest. The trip was proving to be more of a hassle than he had predicted. But he was willing to go through with it if it meant Alexander would be in a safer environment. The redcoats knew better than to fuck with the Marquis.

 

* * *

 

       John bit his lip and weighed his options. Bang on Lafayette’s doors like the world is ending and demand entry, which would wake up Alexander, or walk in with Alexander in his arms and say not a word to Lafayette and just take Alexander to a guest room. He was seriously considering the second option. Alexander’s rest was more important to John than anything else in the world. John gently picked Alexander up from the cart- he had set up a bed in the cart with blankets he brought along and set Alexander inside so Alexander could rest easy and placed his worries about the cart breaking aside- and carried him towards the door. John opened the door with difficulty and walked inside. He heard someone run from the kitchen and towards the entrance room.

 

       They began yelling to try and scare away John but they came around the corner and John identified them as Hercules. John put a finger to his lips and Hercules went silent immediately. He would’ve gone silent immediately anyway. Why? John wasn’t sure he would find out why unless he asked. John carried Alexander upstairs and to a guest room. Again, the difficulty of opening a door while holding someone bridal style proved evident. John opened the door and walked over to the bed. He set Alexander down gently and covered him in blankets. John left the room while shutting the door. He jogged back down the stairs to a seemingly frozen Hercules and a confused Lafayette, pushing his cart into the entrance room.

 

       “John?! What is the meaning of this?” Lafayette whisper-yelled.

 

       “Ale-Amriel was chased back to my cabin by redcoats while getting supplies and it’s not safe there. Your place was the safest place I could think of.” John quietly explained.

 

       “And you didn’t think to knock?? Adhelle isn’t even here right now! You could’ve at least brought him here at a better time so she could see her son?” Lafayette put the cart in a corner and looked at John while crossing his arms. John rolled his eyes.

 

       “Ah yes, because I can totally stall the redcoats,” John hissed. “What did you expect me to do, Laf?!” 

 

       “That was the shape-shifter I captured…” Hercules whispered.

 

       “I don’t know, maybe hide out until you saw Adhelle come back!?” Lafayette shot back. Hercules went unheard by the two.

 

       “I got him into this whole mess…” Hercules whispered again.

 

       “I didn’t even know she left!” John growled.

 

       “He looked so terrified when we chained him up and-”

 

       “Herc, I appreciate that you’re slowly whispering your way out of your daze, but what are you saying?!” Lafayette and John whisper-yelled in unison and looked over at Hercules. Hercules fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. Their eyes widened in confusion.

 

       “That’s the shape-shifter I captured--- I could’ve freed him from all of the bad things that he’s probably gone through--- this is all my fault--- oh my gods---” John and Lafayette were both aware of one thing. Hercules wasn’t one to cry. But now, in this moment, Hercules was damn near sobbing.

 

       “Don’t worry about all of that, I know you didn’t want to,” A shaky voice came from the stairs. The trio looked up and saw Alexander. He looked sickly. Pale skin, shaking with every step, clutching onto the railing like it was a lifeline, and beads of sweat going down his skin. “Whatever your name is, whoever you are-” Alexander laughed at the fact that he didn’t know Hercules’ name. “I forgive you.” Hercules stared up at him in awe.

 

       “That’s really sweet of you, Alex, but oh my gods why are you up?!” John panicked and ran up to Alexander. John put an arm around Alexander’s shoulders and held his right hand to support him as Alexander walked down the stairs.

 

       “I was thinking maybe you could introduce me to the people here? I do know Lafayette, but not well...and I’m afraid my first impression of him-” Alexander glanced at Hercules. “Was to fear him, so I’d like to have my second round of a first impression.” John sighed.

 

       “Okay...But you’re going to take a dosage if you’re going to be up.” Alexander whined and looked up at John.

 

       “Can I just--- not??” Alexander couldn’t find a pro to not taking it. Didn’t even know why he was complaining.

 

       “Mmm….No.” John led Alexander into the living room and helped him sit down in a chair. He left the room and Lafayette and Hercules sat down on the couch.

 

       “Hello, gentlemen. Um...I’m Alexander Washington. A pleasure to meet you both.” Alexander smiled weakly.

 

       “I thought you were-” Lafayette began.

 

       “Mmm….those were fake names to hide our identities just in case they released wanted posters. I’m Alexander Washington, Adhelle is Martha Dandridge. She is not my mother, but behaves like she is.” Alexander laughed at that.

 

       “Well, I’m Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, as you already know. I’m staying in Great Britain and aiding in a secret rebellion against King George the third!” Lafayette declared proudly.

 

       “Gods, Lafayette! It’s not a secret anymore, that’s for sure!” Hercules hissed and glared at Lafayette, then turned to Alexander. “I’m Hercules Mulligan and I hated my job. After I caught you I quit...gods I hated that job…” Hercules murmured.

 

       “A pleasure to get correct introductions from you two.” Alexander yawned. As if on cue, John came into the room with the bottle of the medicine for the poison. Alexander whined. John rolled his eyes and walked over to Alexander.

 

       “Please, you have to take it or you won’t get better and you won’t be able to transform.” The second reason perked Alexander’s interest and he took the bottle and drank down the liquid. He set the bottle down. In seconds, he slumped in the chair and his eyelids drooped.

 

       “Gods- what did you do to my kid?” John jumped and looked over to the entrance. Martha stood there with a smirk on her face. “And how much do I have to pay to get it?” John snorted.

 

       “Keep him alive and I’ll give you a lifetime supply.”

 

       “Deal.”

  
  


Alexander Washington

 

       Alexander watched idly as everyone in the room talked. He glanced down at his hand and narrowed his eyes. He felt a surge of power and watched his nails lengthen and sharpen. Alexander’s eyes widened.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_ ‘They’re back.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *updates all of my stories that needed updated*  
> My readers: *cricket noises*  
> Me: *updates this*  
> My readers: *screams coming from all around the world*
> 
> I mean, my other stories do suck for the most part so it's fine


	13. How could something so innocent

Alexander Washington

 

       “Come on- you can do it- just-” Alexander’s vision got blurry and he fell to his hands and knees while wheezing. “Okay- a- break- won’t- hurt-” Alexander collapsed onto his side and closed his eyes while trying to catch his breath. He had been practicing holding forms for the past 4 hours. Transforming and then trying to stay in form for more than a couple of seconds or minutes. He’d built himself up to 20 minutes, but his body was crying out for a break. Alexander pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the bed. He placed a hand over the bag around his neck and took in a big deep breath. Alexander took off the necklace and murmured a spell, the once small bag grew more than 10x the size and Alexander smiled.

 

       He opened the bag and began looking through it for the old fur coat John had given him, but felt his hand ghost over the box he had grabbed and froze. His fingers seemed to go cold and he swore he could hear laughter and voices coming from the box. Alexander gulped and grabbed it, he pulled it out of the bag and set the bag aside. Alexander set the box in his lap and stared at it. There was no lock on it, but Alexander was convinced there had to be.

 

         “What’s inside of this anyway…?” Alexander stood up and began pacing the room with the box in his hands. He stopped in the middle of the room. Outside he could hear the beginning of a storm. Harsh winds blowing against the trees and house, thunder in the distance, the sounds of birds flying for cover, the works. Alexander furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the designs on the top of the box. His mind began to blur and it seemed like the designs were moving. Alexander touched the lid and felt a prick on his finger. The lid shot open. He yelped and yanked his hand back while dropping the box. Alexander put the finger that had been pricked in his mouth and tasted iron. “Jesus…” Alexander took the finger from his mouth and bent down to pick up the box. He picked it up and looked at the contents. “Really?” Alexander laughed after seeing what was inside. He walked over to the desk and set the box down while pulling out the necklace that was inside.

 

       “All that hype for just this innocent little thing?” Alexander mused. A crack of thunder. A flash of lightning. A scream and a sob. Alexander fell back to the ground with the necklace clutched tightly in his hand, unconscious.

  
  
  


 

Martha Dandridge

 

       Martha heard a scream and a thump from Alexander’s room and she was up in seconds. Martha slipped on her robe and ran out of her room. She wasn’t surprised to see John, Lafayette, and Hercules also leaving their rooms Hercules had a dagger in hand just in case. John jogged up to Alexander’s door. He knocked.

 

       “Alex?? Hey- are you alright?” John asked through the door. No response. John tried to open it but cursed seconds later. “It’s locked,” He looked over at Lafayette, Hercules, and Martha. “And cold. Really cold.” Martha gulped and Lafayette walked up to John and pushed him aside.

 

       “I’ve got this, on 3?” He looked around and everyone nodded. Lafayette kicked the door as hard as he could and the door burst open. The group ran in and Hercules dropped the dagger when he saw the windows open. The curtains blowing into the room with the rain. Outside seemed like hell. It was raining hard, lightning flashed in frequent amounts, and the thunder seemed endless. “Oh my god, Alexander!” Lafayette ran forward and got to his knees. In front of him, Alexander laid unconscious with a necklace Martha was all too familiar with clutched tightly into his hand. Martha rose a shaky hand and covered her mouth.

 

       “Out of all the things he could’ve possibly gotten into,” Martha whispered with a broken voice.

  
  
  
  


Alexander Washington

 

_ “God, Xander, you’re such a fucking wimp.” Alexander looked up at his older brother and tried to look as angry and as intimidating as possible. _

 

_        “At least I’ve got feelings!” Alexander tried to push James back, but he didn’t even budge. _

 

_        “Feelings are dumb.” _

 

_        “You’re dumb.” Alexander shot back. _

 

_        “Why don’t you just let dad’s side take over, ya know? Ditch all those happy feelings and become heartless. Life is so much easier, honestly.” James began cutting up vegetables again for dinner. Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. _

 

_        “Big brother, what’s heartless?” He tilted his head. _

 

_        “Not having any of those feelings you love oh-so-much. You don’t have the feeling of being caring, don’t have the feeling to help others, don’t have the feeling to make others happy, don’t have the feeling to love, life is easier without those in the way.” James hummed. _

 

_        “That sounds terrible. Is that why you don’t like mom…?” Alexander asked with his voice quivering. James grinned maliciously with a wide Cheshire cat-like smile with those sharp teeth that sent shivers down Alexander’s spine. _

 

_        “Yes. That’s exactly why I don’t like mom,” James cut a vegetable harshly and left a mark in the counter. He set the knife down and turned to Alexander. Alexander watched in confusion as James rose his hand. “That’s also why I. Don’t. Like. You,” James punched Alexander in the face and Alexander tumbled back with a yelp. Tears gathered in his eyes and he looked up at James in pure fear. “No one could ever like someone as full of love as you are and as annoying as you are,” James kicked Alexander in the ribs and Alexander let out a cry of pain. “Never. No one will love you, and you’ll always be little Alexander with too much of a heart. Might as well just become heartless, hmm?” James lifted Alexander up by his hair and smirked at him. _

 

_        “P-Please st-stop-” Alexander begged through tears. _

 

_        “I’m going to go for a walk, and when I get back, I’ll show you what heartless looks like.” James left the cabin and Alexander curled up into a ball and sobbed. Minutes passed and the door opened again. He flinched and tried to curl up more. _

 

_        “Oh my gods! My angel, what happened to you?” Rachel, his mom, ran up to him and pulled him into her arms. Alexander began sobbing. Rachel looked over his forming bruises and cursed. “James…Come on, angel. I won’t let him hurt you. I swear I’ll kick him out tonight,” Rachel gathered him in her arms and picked him up. She rushed over to the carpet and lifted it, underneath was a hatch. Rachel lifted the hatch and put Alexander in the hidden spot underneath the floorboards and closed the hatch. “I’ll keep you safe, my angel.” Rachel whispered. She covered the hatch with the carpet. Alexander shifted and moved to a spot where he could see through the cracks in the floor. _

 

 _Seconds passed and the door flung open._ _James looked pissed._

 

_        "James- stop this. You don't want to do this." Rachel shook her head quickly as she realized what his plan was. James gave her a devilish grin and tilted his head. He looked at her with cold, soulless black eyes that even scared Alexander. Alexander put his hands over his mouth to quiet any noises he might make. _

 

_        "Oh- but that's where you're wrong. This is exactly what I want to do." James launched himself at her and lodged his claws in her stomach. Rachel coughed up blood and looked up at him with dangerous violet eyes. She launched up her hand towards his right eyes and clawed it out with a vicious sound. James howled in pain and ripped out his hand from her stomach. Blood splattered on his face and James thrust his hand into her chest in blind fury and yanked his hand back with her beating heart in his hand. He clenched his fist and it exploded, the blood splattering in the general area. Alexander did everything he could to hold back a scream. He couldn’t hold back the tears. The blood that had seeped through the floorboards dripped down onto his face. _

 

_        "Now...where's that little brat...?" James stood up shakily while heaving air into his chest. He turned on his heel and let his hand drop to his side. Crimson red blood dripped down his claws and onto the wooden floor. Blood ran down his face from the place where Rachel had clawed at his eye. James left the cabin and walked out into the woods. "Oh, Alexander~! Come out and play with me! Let's have some fun!" Alexander heard him call out. Alexander let out a sob once he knew it was safe. He forced the hatch open and crawled out. He crawled over to Rachel’s body and held onto her as he sobbed. _

 

_        “Mama, please!! Mama, please wake up- please-” He struggled to get air in through his sobs. He no longer felt the warmth from her body and that terrified him. Seconds passed and the door opened. He looked over and saw George, the nice man who brought them food and medicine when they needed it. Alexander let out a wail and George ran over. He sat down beside Alexander and hugged him. _

 

_        “Shh...I’m here now, you’re safe with me.” He heard George whisper, then he heard a language he didn’t know and everything was black. _

 

* * *

 

_        Alexander woke up briefly. He listened to the voices coming from somewhere near him. _

 

_        “These are his memories. What will you call him?” A female voice. It sounded greatly familiar. _

 

_        “I will have him share last names with myself. He will be…” He felt fingers go through his hair. “The next chief of the Morado clan. Son of George Washington, Alexander Washington.” Ah. So he was the son of George Washington. George seemed like his father. _

 

* * *

__

_        “Chief Washington!! Who’s this??” Alexander hid behind George while holding his hand. In front of George were 3 girls, the oldest of the two was smiling at who seemed to be the middle child while holding the youngest. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” The one with sleek black hair smiled at Alexander with such a heartwarming smile, he nearly gave in and stopped hiding behind George. _

 

_        “This is my son, Alexander Washington. He had been staying with his mother for a while but his mother recently passed,” George explained. Alexander felt his mouth go dry a bit, somehow that didn’t feel right, but he didn’t question it. “I’ll be taking care of him from here on out, I’m going to give him the best life I can provide and make sure he’s truly happy,” George grinned and picked up Alexander. “It’s the least I can do for my son.” _

 

* * *

__

       Alexander sat up gasping for air. He was in a bed, in the room he had been in when he had fainted. Alexander felt a stinging pain from his hand and looked at it. He unclenched it and watched the necklace slip out of his hand as he held it up. Imprinted into his hand was a very red mark in the shape of the necklace.

 

       “Hey...are you feeling alright?” Alexander jumped and looked over to the side of the bed. Martha was sitting in a chair beside the bed. Alexander gulped. That voice.

 

       “You...know me…” Alexander whispered.

 

       “Yes...I was a friend of your mother’s. I’m the witch who um...tried to get rid of the traumatizing memories so you could live life like a normal child.” She explained and looked down. Alexander smiled softly.

 

       “Thank you. I appreciate you doing that. As much as I’d like to tell myself I’m angry about not knowing sooner, I think it was the best choice to at least wait until I matured and opened the box on my own.” Alexander glanced down at the necklace and picked it up gently. He slipped it over his head and made sure it sat comfortably around his neck. Martha looked up and Alexander saw the tears going down her cheeks and he nearly began crying himself just because he saw Martha crying.

 

        “And what are your thoughts on George now?” Martha whispered.

 

       “That’s my dad. He raised me. He gave me everything I could have ever wanted. He’s my dad and that will never change. I will never change my view on that and I’ll keep the given last name.” Alexander grinned. Martha smiled fondly at him and wiped her tears away.

 

       “So what will you do now, with all that information?” Alexander’s expression darkened and got serious. The looked sent shivers down Martha’s spin and she felt legitimate fear in that moment.

 

       “I’m going to kill James Hamilton.”  
  
  


 

John Laurens

 

       After talking to Martha after waking up, Alexander had requested him. Alexander requested him alone and asked John to just sit with him and read to. Alexander had fallen asleep with his head in John’s lap and one arm on the pillows while the other extended over John’s lap. John read to him while absentmindedly running his fingers through Alexander’s hair. John came to realize that Alexander asleep was an amazing spectacle to see. He looked truly relaxed and as if nothing could ever bother him. That alone made John happy. He had been sitting there and reading for nearly 2 hours but didn’t ask any questions. He didn’t want to. He didn’t need to. Just knew that Alexander needed him to be there. So he was.

  
  
  


George Washington

 

       “Sir...you’ve received a letter...from one MD.” Angelica looked down at the envelope in confusion as she stepped into the main room of the castle. George’s eyes widened. He held out his hand and Angelica handed it to him and then left the room.

 

_ To: George Washington _

 

_ From: MD _

 

       George swore he had never opened a letter faster in his life. George pulled out the paper and quickly read over the contents.

  
  


_ Dear George, _

 

_        It has been long, has it not? Long since I have last received word of your dearest Alexander, but as the times pass, things change. More recently, I have become without need for an update on the boy. It seems as if an update is in order, I merely have to walk across a hallway to see him. Now I must update you, for you are the one out of the loop. Might I say, he isn’t well. He has grown ill from a dangerous poison that has limited his abilities, and he has been reconnected with the traumas we once tried to keep from him. My Dearest, George, I implore you to not end your fight despite your son being in safe hands. It is a fight that must be fought and it shall not end because your goal has been reached. In due time I shall return your son to you after he is well, but in his current state, he requires healing, we have found a doctor who can do so, but things take time, Dearest. My apologies for not having him to you sooner. _

 

_        Yours truly, _

_                Martha _

  
  


       George took in a shuddered breath and then released a sob. His son was in good hands. But his war was far from over. There were still people who needed to be freed. His son still needed to be healed. The war wasn’t over. Not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what guys, sometimes when you feel like you're going to have a panic attack, it's good to listen to noisli and write, 11/10 recommend it


	14. Out

###  Alexander Hamilton

       Alexander took in a shaky breath as he looked back into the room. Everything was nicely made and clean. It was almost as if he had never stayed in it. Alexander had everything in his bag. Alexander looked out at the night sky and took in a deep breath.

 

       And he transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man doesn't it just suck how I'll never let you guys be satisfied with alexander and john actually getting together?
> 
> It's called slow-burn my friends and it's not common in lams fics
> 
> ALSO SHORT AS HELL OF A CHAPTER BUT EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THANKS


	15. My, my, my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh you guys are going to love me so much

Alexander Hamilton

 

       Alexander felt the cold wind flowing through his feathers and glanced over. The silence of the night, the cloudless sky, the full moon, it was all so surreal to him. Alexander made gentle movements through the air while gliding. He flapped his wings and closed his eyes as he flew above the trees. Alexander opened them and looked up at the looming cave entrance as he grew closer.

 

       Alexander slipped into a subconscious state. Subconscious of his own actions. Subconscious as he landed on the ledge. Subconscious as Raji simply nodded at him when he transformed back into his normal state. Subconscious as he approached the dragon and hugged it. Subconscious when wings wrapped around him. Subconscious when he pulled away and walked down the hundreds of stairs down into the village inside the mountain. When he stared at the orbs of light, fairies, shining above the giant cavern. When he reached the bottom and walked through the pathways towards the castle. When his people saw him and kneeled. When he got to the doors and opened them. When he reached the main room and opened it. When his father broke down into tears and pulled him into a tight hug, nearly suffocating. Alexander had hugged back and cried as well.

 

       But something about this was missing. Something about coming home felt lonely. Then, when Alexander was brought back to his room, it hit him as he felt weakness settle in. Alexander let out a sob and collapsed on his bed.

 

       “I’m so sorry, John. I’m so sorry,” Alexander rolled up his left sleeve and looked at the mark on his arm in the place where the arrow had hit. He touched it and whispered something, from the place he touched, a gold color spread out and consumed the dark red wine. “It’s...for the best...to just forget me…” Alexander whispered brokenly.

 

_     “I’m sorry too, Alexander. I can’t forget you. I can’t forget how lively you are, I can’t forget your smile, I can’t forget your laughter, I can’t forget your soft skin, I can’t forget you soft hair, I can’t forget your big beautiful eyes-” _ Alexander cried harder as John’s voice played in his head.  _ “-I can’t forget the way you ramble on and on without bothering to see if I’m still listening, I can’t forget how beautiful you look in anything you wear, I can’t forget that when you’re sleepy you get cuddly, I can’t forget to give you your medicine, I can’t forget these things, Alexander. I can’t forget you. I can’t forget you because I love you. Don’t cut me off after leaving me without a goodbye,”  _ Alexander couldn’t handle those words. It made the situation worse. He left John. He did this to himself. He could’ve brought John with him.  _ “Come back, talk to me, Alexander, where are you?” _

 

       “If I stayed with you, you would’ve been targeted by the redcoats and killed. I can’t have that…” The dark red wine band turned golden all around. He felt a warmth leave him and it was replaced with cold. It was a cold and dark feeling. Alexander hugged himself tightly and cried. It was a child’s dream to think things could’ve gone well for him. His bedroom door opened and he heard multiple feet running towards him, then he was surrounded by the heat of 3 arms.

 

       “Oh, little brother...shhhh….we’re here.” Alexander let out a sob at the sound of Angelica’s warm voice. Even when surrounded by the warmth of his sisters, he still felt cold.

  
  


John Laurens

 

       John looked at the tips of his fingers on his left hand. They were golden instead of dark red wine. John screamed in anger and swung his arm across and knocked everything to the ground. He yelled more and punched a wall, kicked his dresser, and then just sunk to his hands and knees with his head down and took in heaving breaths. He could’ve convinced Alexander to stay.


	16. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rihanna winking gif as i post the update that i've purposely been putting off just to leave you guys needing*

**** Alexander Washington

 

       Time passed like a kidney stone. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes like hours. Hours like days. He never truly figured out how much time had passed since he broke off contact with John. With Martha. With Lafayette. With Hercules. But it’d been some time. Maybe a year. Maybe 2 years. He didn’t know. He’d heard his father say to him that he was glad Alexander hadn’t left again in those 3 years he’d been back. So perhaps it’d been 3 years. Felt like 10. Felt like 40. Felt like 100. Everything passed by in a blur. He stayed in his room most of the time reading. He wasn’t as talkative. Even someone such as Thomas Jefferson had noticed. Thomas was a warrior for the clan, strong man and if it wasn’t the Washingtons being the most powerful family, he was sure the Jeffersons would have Thomas as the chief in the blink of an eye. He’d voiced this to Thomas once, which was the spark of a friendship.

 

       It was an odd friendship, but nonetheless, a friendship. Nothing more. He also became friends with James Madison, another noble, not as strong as Thomas, but surely a remarkable man. Both of them were incredibly intelligent and a part of the small group of people in the clan he could have an intelligent conversation with. Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Angelica Schuyler, and John Jay. But that was just intelligence. Theories. Politics. History. Science. Language. Not feelings. When it came down to feelings, he only had Eliza and Peggy. Those emotional talks became more frequent as time passed. They were always there for him. Angelica tried, but it wasn’t her forte. Alexander understood that so he never pestered her. But aside from emotional talk, there was always one intelligent talk that always made him...emotional. It was his fault, after all, why wouldn’t he get emotional?

 

       The war. Specifically, the war against shape-shifters and humans. Which had, in the last 2 years, become the shape-shifters and rebels against the redcoats. It wasn’t quite apparent what the true reason was anymore, over time things had changed. King George the third had become a tyrant. So began the rebels. King George the third owned him, a future chief and practically shape-shifter royalty, which never failed to make Alexander cry out at the memories of such pain he could never forget. He could still feel the pain from his scars pulsing like they were fresh. King George the third allowed slavery. Which angered the shape-shifters and the rebels. So it was all 3 main reasons.

 

       But Alexander was still his mother’s son. His focus was never truly set on one thing. The war, intelligent talk, emotional talk, John, his human friends, Martha, and the one thing that never failed to anger him. The one thing that made him have to leave the castle and travel to a deeper down cave where he would unleash his anger and pure rage upon the walls of the cave. He would’ve unleashed even more had the poison that still plagued him, that still coursed through his veins as an ill reminder of his decisions, not halted him from doing so. From transforming. His transformation that returned him home had indeed been a short fling of power. Of strength. When the dosages of the potion day after day were working. But after he stopped taking it, that went away. He was reduced to his weak state. But his clan’s view of him didn’t seem to grow weaker despite his state. Many of them, in fact, tried to create their own potions to help him, but with no success. His people were kind and giving. A fact he’d forever be grateful for. Although, he was weakened.

 

       But he could still do damage. Still, would continue to do damage upon those walls for the reason of his rage still existed and still thrived at the thought of Alexander’s helplessness. James Hamilton. He’d been set on the idea of harming James, but it was too sensitive of a time to ever truly leave once more to find him. Once things had died down, he’d gotten unstable. Wasn’t sure that if he went back out of the cave if he’d actually go after James or go after John. His heart ached to reconnect. To see that smiling face and those freckles on that golden skin he adored.

 

        No, he knew he would return to John. It was something he couldn’t control. There were things he could, and things he couldn’t. This was something he would never be able to control. Leaving that cold night, 3 years ago, was truly the hardest thing he’d ever done. And the young shape-shifter had been through endless torture and suffering and escaped slavery. Had snuck out of a heavily guarded cave when he was 8, once more when he turned 19. How old was he now? With time passing for him like it did, the fact had remained covered by a veil of depression. 21. He was 21 years old and already knew the cruelty of the world that seemed undefeatable.

 

       He thought about all of this as he lay in his bed and stare up at his ceiling. The silence of it all was relaxing. With the light of the fairies buzzing high up in the top of the cave like the warm sun that once heated up his skin in the nicest of ways, they would never compare. The light from the fairies was different from the light of the sun. The fairies shined a brilliant white light, but it wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted was golden. What he wanted were warm smiles and reassuring words. What he wanted were freckles and dark brown curly hair. What he wanted was John. John was as bright as the sun, to him, that was basically the same thing.

 

       Unfortunately, a gentle knock at the white double doors, shaped to fit the arch of his doorway, tore him from his thoughts. 

 

       “Come in,” Alexander called out softly and sat up. A door opened and his father stood there in all his glory. The most powerful man in all the land. George smiled softly and walked over.

 

       “My son, I have called for aid from our human allies to get you help so that you may heal and relinquish yourself from this poison that has plagued you for far too long,” George sat down beside Alexander and put a hand on his back. “They have sent word that a smart man, a man experienced with many medicines and potions and has even handled something like this before, to come and treat you, what do you think, Alexander?”

 

       “Sounds...great,” Alexander smiled weakly. He doubted this man his father spoke of. With the combination of the potions he’d taken from others trying to heal him in the past 3 years, he had truly only gotten worse. To the point where he could hardly leave his room and walk around without needing to sit down. It was a sorry state to be in. And he was sure no one else could heal him. Sure, John could, but things were broken off between them. Why would John want to heal him again when he’d been so cruel? John would surely hate him by now.

 

       “My son...just give it a try, I know you’re in denial, but this man has good word on his abilities from his peers, I’m not asking for you to go all the way through with the treatment, just try it, and if you don’t feel better, I will send him away,” George kissed Alexander’s forehead. “Now, get some rest, you’re not looking so well,” The worry in his tone made Alexander wince. Once upon a time, his father wouldn’t have to worry so much. But things were different now.

 

       “Yes father,” Alexander complied. George smiled and stood up. He walked away from the bed and out of the room while shutting the door. Alexander laid down once more and pulled the large blanket over his body. Being sick meant being shaky, being sick meant being cold, being sick meant being weak. All of those things Alexander despised. It made him feel useless. Alexander closed his eyes and let sleep take over. Felt an aching in his left arm right where the golden mark was, but in his fatigue, ignored it.

 

       He would’ve liked to say he only slept for a couple of hours, but that was not the case. It was more like a coma. Days long. As his condition got worse, he only seemed to sleep more and for longer periods of time. Which wasn’t a good sign. But again, he chose to ignore it.

  
  
  


John Laurens

 

       “Are you John Laurens?” A woman in front of him asked him. Not bad looking, but not his type. She had sleek black hair, pale skin, violet eyes, and the gentlest of smiles. His type was…nearly the exact opposite, but not quite. Aside from that, here he was, standing at the entrance to a cave with a dragon looking suspiciously at him, and even deeper down was someone who was sick and the most powerful being in all the lands had asked for aid to heal this someone. Must be special.

 

       “Yes, I am, and who might you be?”

 

       “Elizabeth Schuyler, come this way. You’ll have to start the treatments when Alexander wakes up. He has been asleep for the past 2 days. I think that’s a sign you should start treatment as soon as he does wake up,” Elizabeth said with such concern to her voice as she led John through a doorway and down what seemed to be an endless amount of stairs that it nearly made him feel like breaking down in tears because someone could be so worried about another. But of course, the thing that kept him grounded was the name she had said. No, not Elizabeth Schuyler, Alexander.

 

       “Alexander?” John asked tentatively.

 

       “Yes, Chief Washington’s son. He’s been sick for quite some time. As well as...well...depressed. But there is only so much medicine can do for a man such as himself. With his self-destructive tendencies, I’m afraid one can only treat his physical illnesses and ever have a success,” Elizabeth rambled on unknowingly. How could John blame her? She wasn’t aware of Alexander and John’s relationship to his knowledge. Knowing Alexander, he probably told not a soul in this cave of John’s name. But with Elizabeth’s talking, he did gather some much-needed information. Alexander wasn’t doing well. Alexander was hurting and was in pain both mentally and physically. Which only made his heart ache with the need to be there for Alexander. Luckily, he was.

 

         “And is there anything else I should know about?”

 

       “He’s easy to scare these days...easy to tears...sometimes he might faint...um…” Elizabeth seemed deep in thought as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “He isn’t as adventurous and full of excitement as he used to be, but that shouldn’t be a problem for you,” Elizabeth led him through multiple hallways until they arrived in a throne room. “Chief Washington, John Laurens,” Elizabeth left him alone in the room with someone so powerful as Chief Washington. Chief Washington looked down at him for a moment, giving him a once over and eyeing his body language. Then he smiled.

 

       “Thank you so much for coming here, I know the journey must’ve been long and exhausting but I simply must thank you,” Washington walked down from his throne and down the steps. When he was standing, John found that the man was much taller than he had originally thought. Had to be at least 6’6 or 6’7. John looked up at him and returned the smile.

 

       “It was the least I could do for such a great ally such as yourself, although, I will admit, as one of the leaders of the rebels, I am a bit worried about my army in my absence, but I’m sure my time here will be more valuable,” To him, it would be more valuable than any jewel, gem, or metal could ever be.

 

       “I pray to the Gods above that you are able to heal my son,”

 

       “I doubt he will be able to, but continue on to be so enthusiastic, father,” A familiar voice came from behind him. A voice that could only belong to a shape-shifter who was 5’3, who had curly dark brown hair, who had tan skin that seemed so unnatural for their placement on the planet, who had vibrant yet dark violet eyes that sparkled with each word that left their mouth, who had dark wine colored marks on their skin that only made them seem so much more like a God than the shape-shifter that they were. John turned around and smiled.

 

       “Don’t be such a downer, Alexander,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know what, Grammarly should freaking sponsor me because with all of the reads combined on all my books and how much I use Grammarly, I could make bank and get Grammarly some more members jUST SAYING


	17. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so late i have done no editing to this and you might find an authors comment or something somewhere in there but please understand im running on no sleep and i refuse to remove it, just accept them
> 
> theyre scattered out and i see them and i could go back and delete them but damn it i will tomorrow fuck my life
> 
> to those who read them: i am so, so, so, so sorry  
> its just my thought process while writing forgive me
> 
> i removed them no one else shall ever know ;)

Alexander Washington

 

       Couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe, _couldn’t breathe._ He was distantly aware that he was being carried somewhere. Distantly aware that tears were going down his face fast. Distantly aware of everything happening around him. But he could really only focus on two things. He couldn’t breathe and John’s voice. John was there. John was carrying him. John was telling him things that could only be to calm him down. John was right there after 3 years. 

 

       “I need you to try and take deep breaths for me, sweetheart, come on,” John’s voice so soft and familiar. Full of warmth and reassurance. Sounded so real. Alexander began struggling to take deep breaths through the rush of emotions coursing through his veins. A hand began going through his hair. “Shh, shh, that’s it, you’re doing such a good job,” John whispered. 

 

       “I’ll leave you with him, Doctor, please do your best,” His father’s voice. George. He heard footsteps and then the doors closing. Was he alone with John? Maybe.

 

       “Come on, sweetheart, just take deep breaths, I’m right here,” One hand going through his hair, the other holding his hand. Alexander caught his breath but let out a painful sob. John sat on the bed beside Alexander and laid back into the pillows. Alexander curled up to John’s side almost instinctively. “Shhh, don’t cry, it’s alright, it’s alright,” John whispered and pressed a kiss to Alexander’s forehead. This time, for once, time went by fast. Too fast. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed but it went too fast. But he was calmed down. He was silent and just holding onto John’s shirt. John was there, John was there, Oh gods, _John was there._ “Hey there, sunshine, are you feeling alright?” John had Alexander sit up and wiped away the tears that came down gently now. Alexander let out another sob and put his hands over John’s and closed his eyes. “Oh, Alexander...it’s been too long…” John whispered. Alexander nodded in agreement.

 

       “I-I’m s-sor-” Alexander began but was interrupted by his own sobs. John pulled Alexander in for a hug and held him tightly but not enough to cause him any harm.

 

       “You did what you thought was right, the only real harm was thinking you had to do it alone,” John whispered and began swaying them softly. The swaying really calmed him down and he stopped crying entirely. Just sat there and let himself be held by John with his head tucked under John’s chin. “I’m here now, I’m going to help you, alright?”

 

       “Okay,” Alexander whispered. He felt so vulnerable in that moment but it simply couldn’t be helped. Felt John smile.

 

       “Okay?”

 

       “Yeah, okay,” Alexander laughed softly at John double checking because it was so...so... _John._

 

       “Think you could drink this for me, Lex?” Alexander opened his eyes. John held up a familiar potion bottle. Alexander whined. “I know, sweetheart. I know you don’t like it, but the reason I got to see you again was because you didn’t heal. Just do this for me,” Alexander grumbled and took the bottle gently. He drank some of the potion and held it back out.

 

       “Blegh-” Alexander stuck out his tongue to make _damn sure_ John knew his thoughts on the taste of the potion. John chuckled.

 

       “Alexander, talk to me sweetheart, how have these 3 years been for you?” John asked softly. Alexander winced.

 

       “Not easy…” He whispered in response.

 

       “Let me make things easier, Lex, don’t shut me out, please…” John whispered and kissed Alexander’s forehead. John was with him. John was safe up here in the mountain and there were no redcoats to harm him. Maybe...just maybe...he could let him in again.

  
“You’re already in,”


	18. Danger lurks

John Laurens

 

       The weeks following had easily been the best weeks of John’s like. He had Alexander back. Alexander opened up to him. Alexander reconnected them. They’d even started dating, which was amazing, in John’s opinion. Alexander started getting better. He was able to go on walks with John every now and then. But something bothered John. Alexander seemed troubled still.

 

       “My sunshine, what troubles you?” John furrowed his eyebrows and watched Alexander watch the sunrise from the entrance of the cave. Alexander furrowed his own and frowned a bit.

 

       “He lives, my dear. Down there. And I am up here,” John walked over and stood beside Alexander.

 

       “Who?”

 

       “The one who told the kidnappers where I was and became the reason I became a slave,” Alexander deadpanned.

 

       “Baby...who?” Alexander took in a deep breath.

 

       “My brother,”

  
  


James Hamilton

 

       James didn’t need to be a genius to know he was being watched and where from. In fact, he returned the stare. It was from miles away but he felt it. It was strong, and only one person could ever have that strong of a stare where one could feel it from miles away.

 

       “Do you remember me now, little brother?” James smirked.

  
  


Alexander Washington

 

       He heard the voice from the cave. John didn’t.

 

       “Yes, but do you remember me?” James probably only remembered his personality and what he looked like. But did he remember his strength? Probably not. Oh, Alexander intended to make him remember.

 

       “Lovely, who are you talking to?”

 

       “No one, let’s head back,” Alexander walked away from the entrance and towards the doorway and down the stairs. John looked out at the distance before following Alexander.


	19. Vengance

Alexander Washington

 

       This was it. After this, Alexander couldn’t think of any other unfinished business he had. He’d snuck out as soon as the sun went down and the clan and John all went to bed. He’d burned down the slave market building that he remembered so vividly and freed all of them. Somehow the war hadn’t ended it yet. But the war waged on. He marched through the streets with eyes glowing crimson following the aura of the main reason why he left home. Why he was so passionate about getting rid of the poison. Alexander reached the woods and stomped through before reaching a clearing. James stood on the other side and stared at Alexander. A malicious smile on that disgusting face.

 

       “Little brother, glad you could come and see me! It’s been a while,” James held out his arms. Alexander smiled quizzaciously.

 

       “Oh but of course! I just had to see my big brother Jamie!” Alexander took calculated steps towards James, he picked up the speed, and then he was running full speed at James. James brought out two daggers and ran at Alexander. Alexander growled and as soon as he reached James, he grabbed both of his wrists and swung him at a tree with a yell and watched him hit it and the tree break in half at the impact. James grunted and stood up.

 

       “I don’t remember you being that strong, little brother,” James wiped away the blood dripping from his lips.

 

       “Things change, Jamie. Do you want to try that again?”

 

       “Well, if things change, brother, I ought to change too,” James dropped the daggers and certain limbs began spasming. His hair fell out and his skin turned to a grotesque gray. His eyes turned completely black and his ears pointed out. His teeth sharpened to points and his nails sharpened and grew longer to something akin to talons.

 

       Alexander sharpened his teeth to fangs and sharpened his nails. His eyes became more predatory and he took a stance. James ran at him fast, almost too fast, but Alexander’s eyes registered the movements and he backhanded James across the clearing like James was nothing but a toy. Alexander stood up and began walking over to James. James laid on the ground wheezing.

 

       “I thought that perhaps this would be more eventful, but it’s currently only sad,” Alexander crouched down beside James’ body. James sat up to attack and Alexander stood up and pinned him to the ground by setting his boot on James’ stomach. “Look at you, you’re pitiful,” Alexander pressed down harder and James wheezed and scratched at Alexander’s leg. Alexander didn’t seem bothered. “Just some poor little goblin who needs to learn his  _ place, _ ” Alexander growled the last word and pressed down harder. James squirmed.

 

       “Mercy! Mercy!!” James begged. Alexander smirked. He lifted his foot.

 

       “Of course! I still have a heart for my brother!” Alexander grinned. James stood up with a hand on his chest.

 

       “Not for lo-” James shot his hand out and his fangs were just barely piercing Alexander’s skin, but he was frozen. Alexander had shot his hand out through James’ chest and had a hand gripping his heart. Not yet killing James. Alexander squeezed it just a bit. James went pale.

 

       “What was that, James? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you over the sound of you ripping out our own mother’s heart just like this. Stabbing your hand through her chest and grabbing it. Now, what did you do next, hm?” Alexander tilted his head. James shook his head fast and let out a mumble of pleas. “Oh, now I remember,” Alexander ripped out James’ heart and smashed it in his hand just in enough time for James to be alive long enough to see it. James’ body fell to the ground and Alexander opened his hand and let the remains of James’ heart fall to the ground. He had gotten blood splattered onto him but he didn’t care. He got the revenge he had been craving. “Rest now, mama,” Alexander whispered. He turned to leave but a hand reached out and gripped his ankle. Alexander turned and looked down with a deadpan expression. James was running on a spell that would only last him seconds.

 

         “You...will always be...a Hamilton...that goblin part of you….doesn’t go…..away…...you will…..give in….” Alexander scoffed and kicked James’ hand away.

 

         “I’m no Hamilton. A Hamilton is not who raised me. I’m a Washington, future chief of the Morado clan. Son of Martha Dandridge, Rachel Buck, and George Washington. Hamilton does not belong in my name,” Alexander stomped on James’ neck and transformed into a dragon, he couldn’t transform into anything smaller with how much anger he was radiating. Alexander flew back to the cave and landed inside. He looked at Raji and Raji immediately recognized him and backed down from his protective stance. Alexander heard pounding footsteps, then George, John, Eliza, Peggy, and Angelica all stood before him. Alexander changed back to his normal state and looked up at them with clothes coated in blood, black smears from soot, and dirt all about him.

 

       “What did you do?” Eliza asked quietly.

 

       “What had to be done.”


	20. Epilogue

The King and King of Pravičnost

 

_        Things were different 10 years later. The war had been finished and King George the third and the entirety of Great Britain had been brought down as a result. Slaves were freed. A new country rose up in Great Britain’s place. Much larger and very different. How much is very different? Well... _

 

       “Oh! I’m sorry for freaking out and changing on you, just a simple misunderstanding. I thought you said the ale was 50 verde and I was ready for a fight,” The vampire laughed lightly with the shape-shifter bartender. Samuel rolled his eyes at Charles.

 

       “No, it’s 5 verde. Relax,”

 

_        Monsters and humans were living in harmony in a functioning society. Of course, rules were put in place for the safety of all kind. Not just man. The King and King of the new country kept clans in place and avoided messing up traditional borders set up by clans. All seemed well, all seemed perfect. All was perfect and well. Sure, a few goblin uprisings were put down in the beginning, but they quickly found a reason to follow the rules and listen to each and every one of them. They found a leader, a powerful one. With goblin coursing in the veins. _

 

__ “Alexander Laurens-Washington if you don’t stop writing that stupid book and come to bed right now I’ll rip it from your hands!” John ran a hand through his hair and watched Alexander write. Alexander set down his quill and turned to look at John.

 

       “Are you really telling me, the chief of the most powerful shape-shifter clan, the Morado clan, in case you forgot, and the leader of all the goblins, and the king of one of the most powerful countries in all the lands, what to do?” Alexander raised an eyebrow. He only became chief because Martha and George married and wanted to settle down in peace. He took over.

 

       “That’s exactly what I’m doing, now get your ass to bed,” John rolled his eyes. Alexander grumbled and blew out his candle at the desk and walked over to the bed. John pulled him down and held Alexander in his arms. Alexander rest his head on John’s chest and John pulled the blankets over Alexander. “Stop working yourself so much, baby…” John whispered. “You’re gonna pass out at some point,”

 

       “Well, if you do all the work for Pravičnost, let me at least do my clan work, goblin work, and write,” Alexander huffed and looked up at John.

 

       “We’re together now, we’ve been married for 7 years, Alexander. Let me help you take that load off your shoulders, it’s why I’m with you,” John sighed. Alexander pouted.

 

       “Fine, I guess...you can help with the goblins and writing….” Alexander sighed and looked back down.

 

       “Thank you,”

 

 

 

 

 

**And a thank you from the author for sticking around and reading my bullshit lams story!! I've worked...kinda hard on last few chapters. Might now seem like it, but I pulled 4 all-nighters to finish this book while typing with some injured fingers and one of them has stitches, and yo, please message me or something**

**Like, I have my other social medias in my biography on my profile, i love you guys and i think i'll really only be able to respond to emails and wattpad messages until i get a new phone**


End file.
